


Clandestine

by petiteneko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Dependency, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff, Grooming, Guilt, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Survivor Guilt, aside from that and a couple alterations due to it it is otherwise, but also kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: In a world run by vampires, those who hunted and opposed them became pirates, bandits, or revolutionaries. Those who protected them? Well, they were the marines. Being a pirateanda vampire? Well, that's more likely than you would think...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I ended up writing this. This Au was formed in the lawlu discord chat. Please note: There will be a hella lot of worldbuilding and the lawlu won't happen for awhile. I'll get there. Eventually. I promise. Also, most of the tags are... for the beginning of the fic. It's not gunna be pretty.
> 
> But, okay this story will more or less still take place in the same universe, with some alterations in place. (Example: all of the royal families that inherited the thrones from the celestial dragons are actually related to the celestial dragons. Just they are half-bloods. Not purebloods. Just to provide some proper hierarchy to the world.)
> 
> Also Oturai had helped a lot with this fic's worldbuilding :D Gotta give good credit to them!!!!

When I first saw him, I pitied him. Humans always did have the tendency to suffer. Perhaps it had something to do with their weak constitutions, their lack of strength... Although, I also was not blind either.

I knew a good portion was also due to _us_ as well.

Vampires never truly treated humans as equals. Humans were lesser beings - and not merely because they were food. Just simply, they were weak. They were the _lesser class._ One had to _earn_ their way into vampirism. Humans were, quite simple, low class citizens.

At least, in the eyes in the Ranked anyway.

I knew not what the half-breeds thought; having reign over their kingdoms filled with humans, and my memories of the Purebloods is faint at best. (But, if my brother was any example, it is _far_ worse than the Ranked. Toys, that’s what he thought of them as. Toys, and just food.)

Truth be told - I hardly blame him. The human, I mean.

And, that was why, when he stabbed me, I remained silent. The world was ever so cruel to this human child, it had taken so much from him and was _still_ taking. Besides - even if I had spoken up, I would have only hastened the inevitable.

Amber Lead sickness was a fatal disease after all...

.xxx.

My brother’s crew was certainly an odd bunch - even odder if one knew the entire truth. A vampire as a pirate? An oxymoron. Pirates _opposed_ the government, and well, the government was _run_ by vampires...

Hence why we hid behind aliases.

Normally, humans were weak. Humans were _powerless._ A human had _no hope_ of defeating most higher ranked vampires. (And even less so or a half or full breed.) Of course, there _was_ that mysterious Will of D. but...

There were _other_ ways a human could gain strength. _Power..._

Vampire blood. Or, more specifically, pure-blooded vampire blood.

Drinking it was the more... common practice. Easier to get a hold of, because of it being exposed to the air. That, however, only provided a _temporary_ measure. One that faded with time and had to be constantly renewed to retain the strength. Which was... difficult as _most_ purebloods were safely nestled away in Mariejois. Not the _easiest_ consumable to get ones hands on. Not to mention it was... highly addicting.

Injecting it, however, was the more permanent solution.

Of course, not _any_ blood from a pureblood would suffice. No, this blood needed to be drawn directly from the vampire, and remain unexposed to the air. For, once it was, the magical properties that caused such powers faded significantly, rendering it to only bolster a human’s strength as a drink.

And, if merely obtaining blood to drink was hard enough - having injectable blood was nigh impossible.

To be honest, most of the injectable vials were found in treasure troves or ancient ruins. Dating back to when the purebloods still roamed the earth and ruled their respective kingdoms. Prior to the formation of the World Government. Perhaps there had been a different mindset back then. Where blood was freely shared...

However, those who did obtain and inject pureblood, well those humans were changed. They were given powers - powers akin to that of a vampire’s. The powers that made vampires - supposedly - superior to humans. Although, such power did not come without a price. With vampire-like powers came vampire-like weaknesses.

Their skin burned and was irritated by the sun - not as much as ours, but enough for them to take precautions. And that accursed sunstone - a stone that needed to be pure in order to hinder us, needed to only be present in small quantities to encumber them. And garlic - from what I have heard, injectors despise the taste of garlic upon being granted powers. They cannot stand the smell. As opposed to it being a minor irritant to us. A small rash on our skin. Sneezing and coughing...

And thus - as vampiric pirates were definitely not a thing - my brother and I masqueraded as these injectors, as they were called.

Us, and those ranked vampires that he had turned himself.

Of course - my brother was not overly concerned if anybody discovered just _what_ we were. Because, nobody would ever guess the truth. If they discovered that we were vampires - so what. It wasn’t entirely an inconceivable concept, just... highly unlikely.

Unlike the entire truth. Because, well.

My brother and I?

We were purebloods. And, that? That, my friend, is an impossibility.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I made one part of this story less feelsy....
> 
> Except I then proceeded to make the ending far more worse than it originally was. Ooops.
> 
> Also all the love to oturai who is an amazing sounding board for ideas~ Thanks for your help. Helped me flesh out a few more things for this story.
> 
> Also!!!!!! Just so I do not overwhelm you guys, I add in world-building facts as they become relevant. Don't feel afraid to ask. If it isn't a spoiler I'll probably answer the question :D. I just don't like just plopping a bunch of world-laws all in one text dump. Because a) you may not recall all of it if I give it to you all at once and b) it's boring af to read through that shit. XD.

From what I could tell, my brother had turned his most loyal subjects. The ones who found him. The ones who convinced him to kill our father.

And, of course, turning them was not an overly concerning issue. Not in the grand scheme of things. But, he did keep it secret. In fact, he hid behind the charade he had created for us:

We had found an old ruin containing a stash of vials that had not been exposed to the air.

And so, he had used those vials to make us stronger. And, my brother had leftover vials that he had kept. Vials that he would grant to those who proved an undying loyalty to him. Vials were hard to come by, after all.

(Of course, not many knew the truth. And, even from what I could tell, only those original four had known the full truth. Any others who found out due to my brother turning them only thought him a ranked vampire, and not a full breed. Vials, to us, were hardly a barrier. We could make them at any time to prove his story true. In fact, I am very certain he has them, stored somewhere to backup his story. My brother is very meticulous, if anything.)

Perhaps that was why this cursed child came to us. Why he sought _us_ out, of all pirates, to pledge his loyalty to. To have us assist him with his revenge. Maybe he hoped to be injected, just like my brother’s executives had been, supposedly. That – or… well, we _were_ one of the most powerful pirate crews in the North Blue...

(Of course, that was merely because we had two purebloods, and plenty of rank 1 vampires turned by my brother himself.)

Looking at this human child, however... it was _eerie_. It reminded me of things that I would rather be left in the past. Memories I hid away, but never truly forgot.

This human child, the one driven by vengeance... he reminded me of my brother. All those years ago. The pureblooded vampire who _killed_ his father for the mere action of trying to live amongst those lesser than him.

(Part of me couldn’t help but wonder. Did he use our father’s blood as our charade? Did he have Homing’s blood in vials in a fridge somewhere... to use as proof of our injector status? Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past him. Doflamingo was an egotistical bastard. Of course he wouldn’t use his own blood unless he had to...)

And, frankly, I do believe my brother saw the same thing I did. That, upon looking at this human child, he saw a reflection of his past. And perhaps that was why he kept this child. Fostered him and trained him... Even though this human was doomed to die.

But - merely because of that. Because this child _would_ die, I didn’t worry. Why should I worry about a potential threat if it was only to die in a short period of time, anyway?

.xxx.

Of course, despite that, I did encourage the children to leave. Baby 5, Buffalo, and the new one. I tried to show them rejection. I challenged their abilities. Pushed them away. All in hopes that they would leave. Leave and become respectful citizens of the world.

Of course, it never worked.

No, they were set on remaining in this faux family that my brother created.

If I was honest, I think they would have made good marines. Just... except my brother had gotten his hands on them first. He had a knack for attracting those who had bad pasts. Drawing them in with the promises of happiness and acceptance. Of protection and support. To give them just exactly what they had lacked.

He attracted the trash. Attracted them and lured them in.

And I knew. I knew all too intimately just what those promises did to a person.

Sengoku had made the very same promises to me.

There was a reason why Doflamingo picked this trash pile as his headquarters.

He wanted humans. Humans desperate for a change in their lifestyle. Humans who had been neglected and rejected by the marines and vampires.

The marines, or should I say: the government’s loyal guard dogs.

(I also knew just how _literal_ that phrase was. At least among the higher ranks...)

Of course, the marines were full of vampires. Humans, too. Those loyal to the government and their cause. Or humans who opposed the vampire hunters known as pirates or revolutionaries. Many humans who, upon promotions, were either turned, or at the very least, were offered an injection if they wished to remain human.

My brother attracted the darkness in mankind. And he abused it.

That was one of the reasons I had returned to his side.

I knew my brother was planning something. Something to upset the very nature of our world. He wanted to disrupt the hierarchy. Making high ranked vampires, where there were few. Creating injectors when they were a rarity. He was plotting something. Something bad.

Sengoku did not approve.

Of course he didn’t. He saw just how affected I had been after witnessing my brother murder our father in cold blood.

Perhaps I was what my father wanted. A pureblood child able to empathise with the mortals. Able to understand and support them. My brother, however, had lived too long amongst the purebloods. He had been tainted, per se, by them. Learned to live like them. Act like them. And, with the negativity that had greeted us... it had only emphasised his hatred towards the humans.

My brother thought himself superior. A god.

And, it was my job to stop him. I was the only person he would trust within his family. Not to mention... well...

The more pure blood there was around, the better.

And now, now I observed. I observed as he trained and tutored this doomed child. Law, they had called him. Trafalgar Law.

The lone survivor of Flevance.

Just - why? I could not understand. Perhaps it was to show the other children that, no matter your fate, he would help you. Perhaps it was a show. An example.

Another reason for them to follow and revere him.

My brother sickened me.

Almost as much as seeing that look in Law’s eyes. The look that reminded me of those moments before my brother shot our father.

It only spurred on my motivation further.

.xxx.

Law was the oddest child of the group. Death-doomed or not.

Because, well... he was one of the weakest. Baby 5 had come from a mother who abandoned her because of the scarcity of food. Buffalo had come from origins just as sad. They had both survived on scraps. Digging through garbage cans.

And, in the process, they had apparently pricked themselves on discarded syringes.

Syringes in which remained a small amount of blood. Syringes that had changed them. Empowered them.

These children were injectors. Not by necessity or desire, but merely by accident.

But Law? Law was nothing. A plain human child only driven by vengeance. A desire to make those pay just as he had. Make them pay while he still breathed life. While he still survived. Because his time was limited and scarce. Soon, his sickness would get the better of him and he would succumb to the pain his family and country had.

Perhaps, in an alternate universe, this child would have become a great doctor who saved many a lives. But in this one, he had become a homicidal teenager. A being that used his medicinal knowledge to the detriment of others.

All because somebody had decided that his illness was contagious, when it was not.

And every time I looked at him, I was only reminded of my own mission: to stop my brother before he enacted his plan.

Both of us, it seemed, had time limits...

.xxx.

Months turned into years and I watched as the disease slowly ate away at this human.

Which was why, when I saw him getting better - _stronger_ \- I became concerned. Suspicious, even. I know my brother had mentioned that he would look out for Law. That he would try and find a cure for him while he remained here, but...

Well, to be frank, the only cure that I could think of was turning the child.

Of course, that was not remotely an option. Once a human was turned, their lifespan increased dramatically. They aged at a much slower rate.

And, with that being said, _nobody_ turned children.

Not the purebloods, who were above the law, turned children slaves. Not the ranked, who were _born_ as and gave birth to humans. Turning a child - it was the ultimate taboo.

To turn a child, a person at the age where development was timely and key... it could do irreparable damage to them. They also did not have the proper... morals to survive in this environment. It hindered their development. Slowed it. It extended their puberty process from a mere five years to at least fifty. And growing children hungered more than any adult would.

It was torture. Torture and...

The world would not easily be able to sustain many children vampires.

That was why the noble ranked vampires waited until their children’s eighteenth birthdays to turn them. Why anybody who was a candidate for turning had to wait until they were adults.

Of course, Law was only a child. A child who, quite simply, did not have enough time. He would die before adulthood. Thirteen, was what he had said. He wanted to kill as many people in the next three years before his time was up, which was somewhere between his thirteenth and fourteenth birthday - _if_ he was lucky. That was what his father’s notes had said.

Pirates or not, even I knew that my brother was not above _that_ law.

(Not only would a child vampire be high maintenance for a crew filled with vampires - if the world government ever found out... well, Sengoku didn’t need my assistance to find a reason to permanently rid the world of my brother.)

And so - how? I was baffled. Baffled at just how this human child - who should be encumbered by his progressing illness - was moving faster. Was getting stronger. Was... _progressing_ as any other normal human should be. It just... was inconceivable. He should be _dying_ , not thriving.

If Doflamingo had found a cure, I knew I would have found out one way or another. The children would be celebrating. It would be broadcasted... _something_. So... just _what_ was it? From what I had heard, the disease never did seem to let up, even in the final stages. It only ever worsened until the inflicted could no longer move or feel....

It only made me wonder if the path I chose with the children was wrong. Should I have been bonding with them instead of pushing them away? Should I have been offering my ear and my smiles? Should I have been happy and supportive?

Perhaps, then, Law would have indulged me in just _what_ was going on with him...

.xxx.

It had been a few weeks before I had begun figure out just what was going on.

My brother was off on one of his missions. He said it was too dangerous for the children. That he had to look after his family, after all. And he was quite insistent that I remained behind to defend the children. (Part of me worried that maybe, just maybe, he suspected me. That he thought I was the reason the marines were hot on our tails. That they always seemed to know just where we were.)

It caused a momentary panic, but I agreed. I didn’t press. I couldn’t give him for cause for concern. Perhaps he was just worried about the children in his own twisted way.

And the children? Well, they were off on their own. Training. Gossiping. Playing. Just as children should be. (Well... minus the former point.)

It was Law, however, that drew my attention. Something was off with him. It had been a few days since my brother had left and he seemed... impatient. Jittery, even. There was this way his eyes darted back and forth. The way his fingers fidgeted. The bitten lip. The way he would grasp at his arm, or face, or neck or shoulder.

The latter, if it weren’t for his newfound strength, wouldn’t have been as concerning as it was. I knew the spots he was gripping. They were the places that were afflicted with the amber lead.

There was this certain... look in his eyes. It bespoke desperation. _Fear_ , even.

Those amber eyes met my red ones. And suddenly an entirely new emotion reached them, and I was afraid to even name it.

Then, his eyes darted down. Down to my waist. Down to where he had jammed a blade into me all those years ago.

“C-Corazon...”

He never did call me the affectionate nickname the other children had given me. But then again, Law was an unusual child, after all.

Our gazes met again.

The desperation - it had reached his voice now, and he was clinging to his arm again, but only for a moment as that very hand grasped at my coat.

“Com’ere,” he said, tugging me away. “I gotta ask you something.”

I was suspicious - but at the same time, I couldn’t say no. No, if I did I would be pushing him away, and by now I did not want to do that. I wanted him to confide in me. I wanted to know just how and why he was looking healthier.

Very well.

I let him tug me away.

However, while his... _question_ , per se, was not exactly expected, it was not entirely unexpected either.

The little bastard had drawn his dagger and lunged at me once more.

This time, I was not oblivious. This time, I was not unguarded. And, so, I twisted and grasped tightly onto his wrist - ensuring to use my superior strength against his.

_What the **hell?!** I thought we were past this already!_

I looked at him with a guarded and discerning look in my eyes.

And his eyes met mine, with that same disturbing expression.

They met mine before he _tugged_ his hand away and-

Wait. No. That was _impossible!_ There was no way a dying human child could have pulled out of my grasp!

It was the surprise that allowed him to gain a blow against my palm, drawing blood.

How the **hell?!**

However, it was when I followed his gaze that all the dots began to connect together. The way that his eyes were focused on one thing, and one thing only: my palm. Or, more specifically, the blood pooling in it.

His regaining vitality. The strength he _should not_ have. The _look_ in his eyes. The desperation. Those jitters...

The way he looked at my hand. Eyes entranced by the **blood** there...

The fact that he asked _me_. The sole targeting of me...

My brother - _Doflamingo_ \- was **feeding** this child. Feeding Law his blood to keep him alive. Strengthening him so his body could battle the disease that was eating away at him. Giving him the ability to overcome it. To live and survive. Prolonging his life day by day...

And now Law was feeling the effects of it. Feeling that _addiction_ that was so common with humans who ingested the blood of a pureblood. The dependence and that _need_. To feel that strength again. The high and adrenaline rush...

All of which was only emphasised by the fact that Doflamingo’s blood was - quite literally - the _only_ thing keeping Law alive...

(I only remembered that hint of fear I saw within the child. Of the way his illness began to manifest once more as the blood left his system, as he weakened once more...)

I did not know I could hate my brother anymore until this very moment.

I sighed dejectedly, feeling as my heart sank. This wasn’t Law’s fault. He didn’t attack me out of malice, but out of fear. Out of desperation because his body was craving it. His _mind_ was, because Law wasn’t a stupid child. He knew that our blood was, or would be, the only thing keeping him alive. Keeping the Amber Lead at bay. And so, he did the only thing he knew how to do: go after the only source nearby. Because if Doflamingo was a pureblood, so must be his blood brother.

And, so, I held out my hand.

I definitely had a number of words to exchange with my brother when he returned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, Oturai is now my lovely beta~ ALL THE APPLAUSE TO HER~


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently these chapters are longer than usual. *shrugs* Second time I've got a chapter over 2k words LOL.  
> Again much thanks to Oturai's beta-ing skills~

I was waiting for him in his office upon his return. I ensured that my wrapped hand was visible. The hand that Law had swiped his blade across to draw the blood that he so desperately craved...

It only took one look for my brother to know I wanted to talk to him. To know just _what_ I wanted to talk about, and he dismissed the three that he had called his other executives. He walked in, and closed the door - locking it behind him.

“Well, well, isn’t this a surprise, _brother?_ ”

“ _Silent._ ”

I snapped my fingers before the room glowed with an iridescent aura. Only the two of us could hear what was said in this room now.

My brother had never told his other executives of my power. Never told them I could talk, either. My muteness was merely a charade to hide behind. If I was always silent then, if I ever used my abilities, it never would be suspicious. Of course, it was common knowledge that I _did_ have a power, but nobody knew just what it was.

“ **Don’t** bullshit me Doffy.”

He responded with a laugh. Of course that fucker did.

I stood up, slamming my hands onto his desk. “This _isn’t_ a laughing matter!” Law was _addicted._ A thirteen year old **child** addicted to vampire blood! Afraid for his life! Relying on a substance that-- I took a few deep breaths. I needed to calm myself. I wasn’t worried about Law. No. I needed to keep up my charade. I couldn’t expose myself here. This was not what I waited here for.

“What if Law **told** somebody?”

Doflamingo... all he did was lean back against the wall. Relaxed. Composed. As if he didn’t risk our identities for a child. As if he didn’t get a child addicted to, practically, a drug. As if he wasn’t using his life as leverage.

“That’s quite simple, Roci. If Law told anybody, I would stop providing him with the blood. Law knows the rules. Inform anybody that we are purebloods? The only means he has to survive will cease.”

I let a groan escape me. My brother was unobservant, wasn’t he?

“And the addiction?” I pressed. “I was able to figure that out on my own. The fact that he suddenly recovered, and then the proceeding downfall…. His reactions... _Why_ did you not leave him with any blood, Doffy? If I hadn’t been there--”

“Ah - but you _were_ there, weren’t you, _brother?_ ” Doflamingo pushed himself away from the wall and walked over, leaning now onto his desk, hands opposing mine. “ _Relax._ You were only able to figure it out because you know we are purebloods. Even with our story - _nobody_ would be able to procure enough pureblood to sustain a child as sick as Law is. It’s inconceivable. Just as it is inconceivable that there are purebloods who are pirates.” A crooked smile reached his face, and he twisted his head. “Besides - the boy needed to _learn_ , Rocinante. He needed to learn, and the best way to do it is in a controlled environment, early on enough that an attack or two of Amber Lead wouldn’t kill him.”

I felt a gnarling pit in my stomach. My blood boiled.

My brother - he was a **monster.**

But I swallowed my emotions, allowing a bit of disgruntlement to grace my face.

“You could have at least _told_ me instead of surprising the two of us.”

“ _Please,_ ” he waved dismissively at me, “even if you don’t speak, your actions and expressions speak volumes, Roci. If I told you, Law would have known. Or, you would have caved far too early for him to truly learn. You can’t keep a secret worth shit. Well - aside from our lineage, or your powers. But that’s simply because you have help. Just _who_ was the one to suggest you remain mute after all?”

I bit the inside of my cheek.

“ _Silent._ ”

With a snap of my fingers, I moved to leave the room.

I cannot keep secrets now, can I? Well, we shall see brother, we shall see.

I cannot _wait_ to reiterate that to him as he rots in his jail cell.

.xxx.

Despite my brother’s dismissal and insult, I remained suspicious. _Did_ he suspect me? Was that why he left me in the dark? To _test_ my loyalty to him and his ‘ _family?_ ’ To see if I would do just as he had? To offer Law my own blood to ease his suffering? To put our identities on the line?

\--No. That was _not_ what my brother was doing. It couldn’t be...

Could it?

This was the child who murdered our father as he hugged me, and brought his head to Mariejois for an exchange for re-entry. The man who thought it was okay to create an addiction in a thirteen year old. To _allow_ and prompt withdrawals in said child without warning. To _teach him a lesson._

There had to be a reason. A reason for his so-called kindness. I just couldn’t grasp at it. There was _no way_ my brother would let such an opportunity pass him by.

Whatever he was plotting, I had to put a stop to it.

.xxx.

There was a different way, now, that Law had looked at me. It was... a mixture of emotions. There was some guilt, yet. Some shame. But there was also gratitude.

Of course, just because of what had happened, just because of the change in Law, it did not mean I could let my guard down around him. Law, while originally weak in comparison to two injectors, was a capable human. Strong. Knowledgeable. Intelligent. And now that my brother’s blood was empowering him? It only made him that much more formidable. It allowed him to push past the blockades in his life. No longer was he hindered by his illness. …Or human barriers either.

I knew that Law would never be able to be a marine. No, not with his history. He was too full of hatred and vengeance. He hated the vampires. The governments. For allowing what had happened to him to happen. For trying to kill him to cover up their greed and their mistakes. Of course, his reliance on pureblood, too, was an issue when it came to the marines.

That being said - Law would make a good hunter. A strong one. A pirate fit to my brother’s crew. And his past only emphasised it.

And while my wounds had mostly healed - I kept the bandage on my hand for a few days longer than necessary. I would wave at him, lift my hand in the air to acknowledge his presence when we passed one another, or when he was nearby.

Tried to tell him silently that yes, I was here for him.

But I received no indication if it worked at all.

I needed to help him, I decided. I needed to show him that no, vengeance was not the only option. That the world is not filled with hate and anger. And, I needed to break that loyalty he had towards my brother. Ensure that my brother did not have a grip on his mind as well as his life.

That my brother was not the man he pretended to be.

I couldn’t let my brother have him. I _couldn’t._

I did not want to find out just what he had in mind for Law. Nor did I want the world to find out.

.xxx.

The next opportunity I had was when I was babysitting the children again, and so, I dragged Law away from the other children.

He was looking up at me - a bit miffed but also a bit disgruntled. Antsy, too, but all in all, a _normal_ reaction for any thirteen year old.

“What?” He huffed and crossed his arms when I finally stopped, tugging himself away from me as we stood in a back alley. “Listen, Doflamingo left me with some emergency rations. I’ll be... I’ll be _fine_ , alright?!”

...was Law _embarrassed?_

Law, _embarrassed?_

Oh, that was just...

\--Concentrate. I needed to concentrate here.

Well, at the very least, it seemed that my efforts were fruitful. That he knew I was concerned and that I would help him if he needed it. Good. Very good. It seemed my brother did me a favour unintentionally.

“So - don’t worry.”

Oh, yeah, Law _was_ embarrassed. He was clutching at his arm a little.

“Doflamingo made a miscalculation,” he mumbled. “He thought I would be fine for an extra day or two...”

I inhaled deeply. Of course. Of course that’s what my fucking brother said.

“But, that’s why he gave me the rations. He’s being more careful now.”

I exhaled now. Being more careful, was he? As _if._ Not only was he feeding Law his blood, but _lies_ as well? Oh no. _No._ This was not going to happen. **Not** on my watch. And so, I brought my fingers together and snapped.

“ _Silent._ ”

“Wha--?! Did you just--”

And his eyes looked around us. Around at the iridescent dome surrounding us. As it suddenly became _very_ silent around us.

“Is _this_ your power?”

I ignored his curiosity and met his amber eyes with my red ones.

“Careful? No, Law, my brother is _using_ you.”

“Ahah! I knew it! You _talked_ , but I thought...”

My eyes narrowed. “ **Law.** ”

Finally, it seemed I had his attention.

“I had a talk with my brother when he returned,” I explained. “It _wasn’t_ a miscalculation, or whatever bullshit he spewed to you.”

A frown graced his lips.

“It was a test. A _lesson_ you needed to learn, as he so put it.”

Law was looking down. At the ground.

I sighed and reached out to him - using the hand that he drank from previously.

“Listen, kid - my brother is not all that he seems. He looks at you, and he sees himself. I do not know what his motivations are, but do not take it at face value.”

“I knew,” he muttered. “I knew there was something he wanted from me. Why else would he risk revealing the truth saving my ass? I’m not _that_ stupid, Corazon. I just didn’t think...” He shook his head, a grim smile on his face. “But, it isn’t like I’ve got any other choice now, is it?”

I gently squeezed his shoulder.

“I joined this crew for one reason.”

I tightened my grip on him now.

“Perhaps, Law, but look at you. You’re _alive._ Even if you have to drink our blood.”

Law was quiet for a few moments, but he soon looked up at me.

“...speaking of that - _why_ did you do that? I wounded you not only once, but twice and yet you still...”

I shook my head. “The second time doesn’t count. You weren’t in full control of your actions, Law.” I smiled at him and then relaxed, sitting down on a box - that proceeded to break underneath me.

Ah. Fuck. _Really?_

\---I think there’s splinters in my ass.

“I do happen to know what it feels like to crave blood, Law. _Surprising_ , I know.”

Law groaned.

“But... listen. Law, you’re not alone, alright? Doffy isn’t the only pureblood around...”

“You - what’s with the big mood change, anyway?” He clenched his fists, looking up at me. Glaring, even. “You pretend you don’t speak. Never use your powers, and all of a sudden you’re talking to me and using your abilities and-”

This child - he was so doubtful of others. And just when he thought he could trust somebody... I had to close my eyes as I brought my fist up to my lips.

“Before, you were beating us up! Treating us like crap! And you expect me to trust you? Expect me to believe you and believe Doflamingo’s lying? Doflamingo was the one who came up with the idea of using his blood! Not you!”

I opened my eyes again, and looked at him.

“Law. Do you think I willingly wanted to make a child addicted to blood on a mere _gamble_ that he would survive?” My lips were stern. “That I wanted to make him solely dependant on me to keep him alive? If my brother was so _benevolent_ , then tell me: why did he not do this earlier? When you first arrived? Why did he wait until you were on your last legs, _desperate_ to get that one last kill?”

His fists were clenching and unclenching now.

“I never wanted you children in this crew, Law. Piracy is not an occupation for children. It’s _dangerous._ ” Of course, I couldn’t tell him the truth. No. Not that I was going behind my brother’s back. Not that I was a Marine.

I knew that if Law knew - any hope of him trusting me would be gone.

“And, now? Are you just… giving up then?”

I smiled sadly at him. “Well, I can’t exactly go telling you to leave us now, can I Law? You? You’re stuck with us. Them, however?” I glanced over to the direction we came from.

“Trust me, Corazon,” at the very least, Law was chuckling now, “they’re a lost cause too.” Rolling his eyes at me. “So, about this power of yours, Corazon...”

Law abandoning piracy was perhaps a lost cause. But Law trusting me? Perhaps I did have a chance after all...


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than intended but it wasn't long enough to split, and I liked the ending of it so~ Enjoy~  
> (And: Thank you oturai for beta-ing~ <3)

A few more months brought along more members of my brother’s crew. Sisters this time. One young, one old. And, as those before them, they came from pasts that were dark and unpleasant. Perfect for a crew such as ours.

It was like he collected the rejects. Like he was some sort of magnet that drew them in. Was it his charisma? His promises of a family? The way he seemed to resurrect hope in those who lost it? To those who figured: might as well?

I did not know the full extent and motivations of my brother’s words and actions. Were they the truth, or just a carefully constructed charade? Conceived just to deceive? What did he _truly_ want? A family, or just an army of loyal subjects to help him accomplish his goal?

Or... was it something, somewhere in between?

.xxx.

I found myself, now, spending a fair bit of time with the children. _Too_ much time. There were four of them now. And even though I _know_ Law had told me the others were a lost cause, I still needed to try. I lost one of them to my brother. I couldn’t lose any more.

Sengoku disapproved, as he always did.

Of course, I did not inform him about Law. In fact, I had purposely avoided mentioning Law now in my reports. Law, by now, should be dead or dying. Law should not be a concern. I was not going to tell Sengoku that my brother and I were feeding Law our blood to keep him alive.

Sengoku _definitely_ would not approve on that front either.

Of course, neither did I. I _still_ didn’t, either, because we were tempting fate. Keeping Law alive for longer than he had ever dreamed. Giving him false hope.

Risking our very identities for this child.

None of us knew how long this temporary measure would last. None of us knew the long term effects of it. Simply because purebloods never did this. Never fed a human their blood so often, or for such a prolonged period of time. Would Law’s body become resistant to it? Would his body require more as time went by? Would Law, eventually, not be able to consume enough blood to counteract the amber lead? Were we just prolonging the inevitable? Allowing him to live longer, and taste the forbidden fruit that was life, but never truly have it.

What we were doing was cruel. A cruel gamble that could end at any given moment. Giving him that false hope that he could survive, even if it meant consuming blood on a regular basis. A hope that, really, should never exist.

(I could only remember seeing that _fear_ in Law’s eyes as his amber lead began to manifest again. There was hope there. Hope that he could survive another day. Hope that his fate was not truly sealed. Before, he had been so resigned to dying. He had accepted it. But now - now he was living days he should have never been able to, and he _wanted_ to live more. Our blood, it had given him hope of life. A life that was, quite literally, in our hands.)

Which may have been why my brother did stress the importance of Law continuing his studies. Law was the son of a prodigal doctor. Perhaps, in time, he could discover the cure, given time and resources. Perhaps he could cure himself.

Because we never knew when the bomb that was Law’s life could go off.

Although, even if I did not approve of this course of action, it was already in place. I couldn’t just _stop_ it. I could not say: okay, we’re not doing this. Because currently, it was working. It was _keeping Law alive_ , and to put an end to it only meant to put an end to Law.

I couldn’t just... _kill_ a child. Not if I had the means to keep him alive.

_But, it isn’t like I’ve got any other choice now, right?_

It was cruel, yes, but also necessary.

Perhaps _that_ was why I spent so much time with the children.

Law had not mattered before. He had been a _threat_ , yes, but a _temporary_ one. He was going to die - _supposed_ to die, and so I dismissed him. Dismissed his threat. He was not supposed to live and thrive under my brother’s wing. Not supposed to look up to him and follow in his footsteps. Law - he was everything my brother would have wanted in a protégé, and now that he was going to live...

I couldn’t let my brother have him. _Especially_ with Law so dependant on pureblood to survive...

.xxx.

Dealing with Law was... well, _accurate._ He was a teenager. Your typical one, even if hyped up in the angst category. He was rude and gruff. (And perhaps a _bit_ homicidal, but I was working on that.) At the very least, Law did seem to tolerate me!

Sometimes, he even asked me questions when it was just the two of us.

I never did tell my brother that I’d revealed my secrets to Law. (Even though it would provide much ironic humour in emphasising his misconception.) Not only would it look suspicious, but also because of what I told Law.

It could be seen as me undermining Doflamingo.

(Which was exactly what it was, but I couldn’t have my brother suspecting me.)

I just hope Law never did tell him.

A lot of Law’s questions, too, were about vampirism. While I probably _shouldn’t_ have told him, well, there was the fact that I did not want to push him away, and...

I did not trust Doflamingo. He had _too much_ control over Law, and if _something_ happened to compromise Law’s safety... Well, I wanted Law to be able to defend himself - even _if_ it meant his demise in the end. I wanted my brother to _regret_ his actions.

And so, that was why I told Law of a few things. I discussed our vulnerability to the sun and how we had a few methods to help us: tattoos, serums ingested, and jewellery worn. The more... permanent the solution, the less effective it was. My brother relied on the latter two. Theoretically I did as well. (I did not tell Law of the tattoo I hid under my makeup on the off chance he was telling my brother these things. Not only was it _reporable_ for a pureblood to rely on tattoos, but also as a last minute defense against my brother.)

He also asked about the ranking systems in those humans turned vampires.

Although, it was quite simple: the lower the number, the closer you were to a pureblood. The closer you were to a pureblood, the stronger you were. And, unless you were born to parents who were vampires, you were always weaker than the one who turned you. (Of course, that’s excluding the half-breeds and purebloods. That was something you had to be _born_ with, not given later on in life.)

There were also some questions that he asked that I could not answer. Like just _where_ my brother obtained the blood he used to sustain his army of vampires. Mostly, it was because I did not know. (And, knowing my brother, I think we were better off _not_ knowing...)

I knew I was risking everything by talking to this child, but I hoped it would be worth it in the end.

One Doflamingo was bad enough. The world certainly did not need **two** of them...

.xxx.

The months continued to stretch on. Of course, aside from my occasional assistance, it was mostly my brother that Law had fed from. I had been asked to - either by my brother himself or my brother through Law.

I only provided it directly, however. The last thing I needed was for my brother to have a collection of my blood somewhere for his own personal, nefarious deeds. Although, I mostly hid behind the fact that it probably was not smart to have too many vials of pureblood sitting around. That, and, well... there would always be some blood left over in any container Law drank from.

(Of course, I do suppose providing a _child_ with my blood and indirectly encouraging his _addiction_ to it was nefarious as well...)

Thankfully, it seemed that the amount of blood Law needed was not increasing with time. In fact, the only times it seemed to increase were when the children were sick. But that was only understandable.

However - Doflamingo’s need for his _own_ blood _was_ increasing.

To turn a vampire, the vampire needed to share their own blood on top of directly taking blood from the human. There was something with the composition of our blood mixed with the venom excreted from our teeth that initialised the change to transform a human. Not just any blood or venom could do, either. It had to come from the same source.

And my brother was still turning people, as well. People who came of age and were loyal to his crew. More and more people flocked to his side.

Monet was one such example.

Which only aroused more questions in Law:

“Corazon,” he asked after another blood session with me, “wouldn’t it just be easier on you guys if you injected me?”

I was wrapping my hand - it really wasn’t a concern to see bandages on me, I was a klutz after all - and I paused in the motions, looking at him. “I... don’t know if that would work, Law.” I continued wrapping it up, before he brought his hands up - knotting it snugly.

“Well, Baby 5 and Buffalo are stronger than regular humans.”

I shook my head. “Consuming blood and injecting it cause different reactions in humans,” I explained. “Consuming it is akin to doping, or going berserk. Your body receives a temporary surge of power that weakens over time, while injecting it is...” I paused. “Remember when I told you about the differences between tattoos and jewellery? It’s kind of like that. It gives humans a minor power boost, but also a permanent ability. And what you need, Law, is _power._ Strength. Not an ability. Not to mention we have no idea if the ability you gain will _help_ with your problem.”

“Then - why doesn’t he just _turn_ me, Corazon? Why don’t _you?_ Since turning me will give me a _permanent_ increase in strength! That way, you guys wouldn’t have to keep bleeding yourselves for me!”

I sighed. Loudly. And shook my head.

“ **No.** ”

“But Corazon!”

“I said no, Law. We **don’t** turn children. Look at Monet. My brother waited until after she turned eighteen to turn her.” I stared him down with my red eyes.

“What’s even the big deal? Four years from now, or now. I mean - it’s not like you’re gonna keep feeding me blood for the rest of my life. You’re gonna turn me eventually.”

I needed a smoke.

I lit one, and inhaled deeply. “If we do it now, it will take you more than _four years_ to become eighteen, Law. _That’s_ the big deal.”

“Corazon!”

I ignored his protests and continued. “A human’s lifespan increases dramatically once they turn. They age at a slower rate.”

“Corazon!!”

\---Could this child just _listen?_ This little shit--

...wait, I smelled something burning...

“You’re burning!”

Oh. It’s me. Well, fuck. Sorry kiddo.

Okay, time to put out the fire--

...

Well, okay. I forgive you. But, _still_ , did you have to throw a jug of water on me, Law?

You put out my damn cigarette.

I sighed and took it from my lips.

“Anyway. So. We’re not turning you Law.” I shook the cigarette a bit before putting it back in its case - which _also_ was wet.

“But - wait. What about later, Corazon?!”

I shrugged. “We will tackle that bridge when we get there, Law. Besides, we do not even know if you becoming a vampire _will_ solve your problems. What if it strengthens your Amber Lead, too?”

Law glared at me. “You don’t know that, Corazon.”

“But you don’t know either. So keep studying, Law.”

“Corazon!”

I only shook my head and snapped my fingers.

“ _Silent._ ”

.xxx.

Adjusting to a life of vampirism was never easy, from the tales I was told and the examples I saw.

Still, it did not mean I enjoyed the way Monet looked at the children when she came to get her sister.

Sugar often played with the other children. Trained with them. And Monet often came to take her in for the night. But, she looked at the children - the _human_ children - oddly. Oddly, but at the same time, in a way that one looked at food. Which, while understandable, was not really acceptable.

Perhaps it was simply a lack of discipline. Simply her inexperience. But, if it continued, maybe I should mention it to my brother…

Uncontrolled newly turned vampires were rather dangerous, after all.

Perhaps I should have been worried about other matters. Such as the fact that my brother was continuing to create new vampires. Or that he seemed to have trouble disciplining them. The last thing we needed was for a bunch of rank 1 vampires going on a rampage.

But, instead, I prioritised the safety of the children. I couldn’t exactly leave them unsupervised with all of these new vampires around.

(Really, I should have been informing Sengoku - but I couldn’t leave the children alone to distance myself enough to make a report...)

Maybe I was just too close to the issue. Maybe, just like my brother, I saw myself in these children. I saw their despair and loneliness. I saw the hope for a new, better life than I had.

They were desperate. Just as I had been.

It only made me wonder, once more, just how much of a charade this was for my brother and how much was the truth. Was there a small part of him that _wanted_ to help these children?

Even if the way he was going about it was all wrong?

Perhaps my brother just _didn’t know any better_ because he hadn’t found what I had? Instead of a caring embrace, he fell into a manipulative one?

And, so, he was only doing what he had learned.

.xxx.

I heard a yell out in the distance, quickly followed by curses. There were also sounds that, really, only could be described as fighting.

“Agh! What the _fuck?!_ ” Some silence and grunting before, “ **Get** off me!”

Law. That voice belonged to Law.

I quickly rushed towards the sounds. And, true enough, he was scrapping with another one of the kids. Of course - the sight itself wasn’t that unusual. They often jumped one another, challenging their defensive abilities to surprise attacks. Fought over small things.

This, however, didn’t look like any of those scenarios.

Law had his hand on her forehead, legs flailing and trying to hit her wherever he could - almost desperately - a fist smacking against her shoulder. And she wasn’t budging one bit.

She should have reacted. Law was an empowered human - his blows hurt.

And yet, the only thing she was doing was holding his shoulders down and hissing at him.

It was a scream that hastened my footsteps even more.

The sound - it wasn’t inasmuch fearful as it was surprised.

“Get **off!** Get off!!! For fuck’s sake! _**Get off!**_ ”

The desperation was coming in now in full force. His hand was no longer hitting her as it was pushing against her shoulder when I finally arrived.

The first thing I did was grab her - grab _Sugar_ \- by the ankle and hoist her into the air.

She was still hissing, flailing and trying to reach out towards Law.

What. The. _Hell?_

I ignored her for a moment and looked down at Law - who was smouldering up at me. Anger. That was the prominent expression in his eyes. But, I could see other emotions there. Fear. Confusion. Desperation. And pain.

“‘Don’t turn children,’ my _ass_ , Corazon!”

I tensed as he said that, and even as I spared a look at Sugar, I could see Law standing up and taking off out of the corner of my eye.

And in Sugar, I saw the hunger, the very same look in her eyes that I saw in Monet. And I saw the teeth protruding at the prospect of a meal.

Oh. Oh no... Doflamingo, just **what** have you _done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my updates might be sporadic. And for anybody looking forward to boyhood blues sequel thats prolly on hold for a bit. Life's gotten crazy.


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty heavy chapter by the way. Just a heads up. (Angst wise) Or, as the lawlu chat people say: "Just hear furious typing before groans and sobs. Nik always hurts himself while writing"
> 
> As always: Thank you oturai for beta-ing~

By the time I had reached Doflamingo’s office, I had put Sugar to sleep and locked her in sunstone shackles.

I didn’t bother knocking.

No, I opened the door, holding an unconscious, cuffed child, my eyes narrowing into a glare as I stared at Doflamingo.

“Brother?”

Oh. Good. He was alone. I didn’t need to kick anybody out for this. Silently, I went over to put her on the couch in his office before returning to the door and locking it. Then, I snapped my fingers, creating that dome around the two of us, but purposely leaving Sugar out of it. While I was confident she would not awaken, I did take my precautions.

“ _Silent._ ”

I turned my gaze back over to him, hardening it.

“Just what the **fuck** are you thinking, Doffy?!”

But my brother only relaxed, resting his chin on his folded hands.

“I _do_ believe it is **I** who should be asking **you** that question, Roci. Here you are, bringing a shackled child into my office, barging in without permission, demanding answers from me...”

Oh, playing the innocent card, are we, brother?

Very well. How about a demonstration?

I snapped the fingers of both of my hands, releasing _both_ spells I had placed.

The girl, Sugar, woke up from her spot on the couch.

And then, she resumed her previous actions from when I had put her to sleep: Hissing. Flailing.

Of course, with the drain of the sunstone, that quickly came to an end.

I had been watching my brother the entire time and it had only provoked a perked eyebrow in response.

Fine. You still want to play that game?

I stalked over to his fridge where I _knew_ he stored his human blood and grabbed a vial. My brother was watching, I felt his eyes on me, but I did not hesitate. No. I walked over to her, and opened the vial.

Sugar was watching me carefully. However, the moment I opened up the vial, her attempted frenzy continued. Cut short, obviously, and she was left there, whimpering and weakly reaching for the vial, her mouth open, teeth bared.

Still, I held it from her grasp, and spared a glance towards my brother.

That intrigued, suave expression was there no longer. No, the hands that previously held his chin up were now tightly gripping at the edge of his desk. His face was tense, held firm, and I swore I could see the veins at his temples pushing against his skin.

Wait a minute...

What?

“Put her back to sleep, Corazon.”

And those words, too, were controlled. Too much so to bode well.

My brother... he was _angry._

Did he **not** turn Sugar?

I did not linger on that thought for too long. No, not with how delicate my brother’s control was.

“ _Sedate._ ”

I placed my hand on her forehead and her body went slack once more. I replaced the stopper on the vial before placing it on the end table nearby.

“ _How_ did you find out, Roci?”

Those words and the phrasing halted my thought process. This wasn’t making any sense. First, he was angry and now he was speaking as if he already knew...? Perhaps, was he angry that I found out? Angry that Sugar became this hungry? Or...?

“Roci!”

Right. _Right._ Now was not the time to dawdle or dwell on these thoughts. Doffy was angry. One does not play with fire, after all.

I snapped my fingers and summoned up the dome once more. “ _Silent._ ” Once it was successfully summoned, I turned back towards him. “She attacked Law.”

A sigh left Doflamingo, and he brought one hand to press his fingers against the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up slightly. “Of course. Of course she did.” He rubbed at the spot for a few moments and then ran that hand through his hair. “It figures. Law is the only child who isn’t an injector. The weakest of the three. However, she **didn’t** know Law consumes pureblood on a regular basis.” My brother shook his head again. “Hopefully, we can just play it off as she was hungry and newly turned.”

He paused, and looked at Sugar.

“Roci, go and get Law. Bring him here.”

Part of me still doubted. I knew - or at least I thought I knew - that my brother was not stupid. The last thing he needed was for the government to find out he had created a child vampire. And yet, my brother has not denied it. He was phrasing things... oddly.

My brother was irritated at my hesitation.

“You _idiot!_ ” He was glaring at me, I could feel it. “He knows we are vampires, Roci! That kid - he probably thinks **I** turned Sugar!” Then he paused before he groaned. “...so do you, don’t you?” He shook his head. “You wound me, brother. Not even I am _that_ willing to risk everything for a mere child.”

Another shake of his head, although this time was more of a dismissal as opposed to denial or disagreement. “Besides, Law is more valuable than Sugar. And speaking of Law... Knowing him - knowing _me_ \- he is probably off, conniving some sort of revenge plot. I would rather not lose him over some idiotic misconception.”

Well, I at least finally got the answer I was looking for. But, yes. Yes, brother, he definitely thinks you are responsible for this.

“So, bring him to me. I will... clear the water between us. Meanwhile, I will... _deal_ with whichever _idiot_ decided to turn a child.” He glanced at Sugar again and sighed. “...do you believe that it was Monet, brother?”

I glanced away from both of them - fearing what Monet’s fate may be.

“She _has_ been looking... hungry as of late.”

Another pause.

“Go get Law.”

I shuddered again at the tone.

.xxx.

I really should have chased after Law when I had the chance. It took _far_ too long to locate him on this island where we’d docked.

“Looks like you were right, Corazon.”

He was huddled off in a corner, and he had only spared me a glance before he looked back at his feet.

I bit the inside of my lip at the sight before me.

“He waited,” Law continued, “waited until I was desperate. Waited until I could not go without it. Waited until my very life depended on him. And then, and only then, did he offer me another option! He approached me. Asked me if I wanted to live. If I wanted to be his little _experiment._ And, despite my resignations, despite my acceptance of the inevitable... I wanted to _live_ , Corazon!”

He hiccuped.

“I _still_ do...”

“Law...”

But, he ignored me. Ignored my concern.

“And - look at me now! I played _right_ into his hands, and I _can’t_ say no! I’m **stuck.** Stuck with this selfish bastard who-”

“Law.”

I placed my hands on his shoulders, but he shrugged them off.

“ **Don’t** ‘Law’ me, dammit!” He was glaring at me now, his body tense. “Besides, **you** were the one who made me aware-”

I sighed and placed my hand on his head.

“ _Calm._ ”

He needed to shut up for a moment.

The rest of his sentence fell on deaf ears as my ability took hold of him. Shock and confusion were the initial reactions, but they were quickly followed by understanding and then an annoyed glare.

I met his glare with a neutral expression.

“Law, Doflamingo _did not_ turn Sugar.”

And now, now his eyes widened in surprise.

“He’s looking into it. He wants to see you. He’ll probably know more when we get there.”

And then Law gestured to his throat.

Ah, yes. I probably should dispel that.

“ _Calm._ ”

At the very least I do suppose that _calmed_ him.

“Also, do pretend you’re angry. I... don’t think I was supposed to tell you that.”

Law only scoffed.

.xxx.

“Law - _Law._ I am _so_ glad that you decided to come back to us.”

At the very least, the boy did make a great show of anger. Surly and growling, arms crossed and that glare in his eyes that eventually shifted over to the unconscious Sugar.

“Yes. Yes I _am_ sorry you had to find out about us this way.”

We weren’t alone. That was why Doflamingo was saying what he was. No, the other executives were here. Them, and... Monet.

“I never intended for things to get so... out of hand. Normally, I **never** let my vassals become... hungry.”

This was an act. At least for Monet’s sake. She obviously did not know we were purebloods. The other executives... well. They know we are purebloods, but I am uncertain whether or not they are aware of our little ‘experiment’ (as my brother so _lovingly_ phrased it) with Law...

“Except, it seems _somebody_ decided to turn their sister _without telling me._ And, thus, I was unable to properly provide for them. I do hope you can forgive this... mistake and not hold it, or our identities, against us. We have done _so much_ for you, after all...”

I saw the way he bristled and I only thought back to what he had said earlier.

My own blood boiled, as well.

At the very least, Law knew that _some_ of this was a charade. That he seemed to understand that it was for Monet’s sake.

Still, I could see something unpleasant in my brother.

“Good. I am glad we have cleared up this misunderstanding.”

Law kept a hardened gaze up at Doflamingo.

“Was that everything?”

“Yes, you may be dismissed now, Law.”

Law grunted, and turned to leave the room.

“Now,” my brother continued as he turned to Monet, and as Law left the room, “for the matter of your _disobedience_ , Monet... You have put this crew in a **very** precarious situation...”

I swallowed in apprehension.

.xxx.

“He might not have turned her, but he’s _still_ a bastard.”

I looked over at Law curiously.

“He didn’t _have_ to put on that show in front of Monet, but he _did._ To make her feel guilty for revealing a secret that I already knew. Sure, she didn’t know I knew, or that I would become victim to her sister, but _still._ ” And Law, he paused. He was quiet for a few contemplative moments before he looked up at me with concern in his eyes.

“Corazon... just _how_ many know you are purebloods?”

My brother’s voice only reverberated in my mind: _Law knows the rules. Inform anybody that we are purebloods? The only means he has to survive will cease._

Of course - of _course_ Law would ask that question after what he had witnessed. Just _how many_ of Doflamingo’s ‘secrets’ were just a means to threaten and control people?

“Honestly, Law? I cannot fully tell you.” Because I didn’t truly know. My brother _was_ a manipulative bastard, after all. How many things did he keep from me? There was the mission of the previous Corazon... and just who knows what else? “The only ones that I am aware of are his other executives, including the previous Corazon. Anybody else, I have been told to pass myself off as an injector, or a ranked vampire if my brother has turned them.”

I could tell, very well, just _what_ was going on in his head.

“Do you think he will _ever_ turn me, Corazon?” He was fisting his pants. “He... he has me trapped here. I’m at his mercy, a puppet. He can make me do anything. _**Anything**_ , Corazon...”

He was trembling now.

“Even if I don’t want to. But - I don’t want to die, either. And he _knew_ that. He knew it from the start. That’s what the warning was. It _wasn’t_ a term only forced by the situation, as he initially implied. No, it was a _threat._ ”

I remained silent. Simply because there just wasn’t anything _to_ say.

His golden eyes met my crimson ones again.

The expressions I saw in them hurt. Hurt me worse than the knife that he stabbed me with all those years ago.

“ _This_ is why you didn’t offer me your blood before, isn’t it?”

I continued to look at him. I hesitated for a single moment before I replied.

“Yes.”

That was the first time I ever lied to him, and I suspected that it wouldn’t be the last.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I am taking some liberties here, seeing as Law's novel was recently translated. I did tweak the chapter a bit here and there.
> 
> (Law meets the trio a bit later on than he does in canon, as he doesn't quite go through the same life xD)
> 
> Also, I included one part of my own head canon into here, and I didn't wanna change it in accordance to the new canon. I kinda had it already integrated into my fic so :x I'd have to do a few too many minor tweaks.
> 
> Again: Much thanks to Oturai for bearing through my loopy typing/writing. (I'm doped up on painkillers, and will prolly be for another week. Fucked up my shoulder)

She was no longer hungry.

She was no longer in a frenzy.

She was no longer driven by instinct.

And yet, Law still found himself avoiding Sugar. Sure, he knew. He knew _all_ of that. He knew it would be fine now. That Sugar wouldn’t attack him. That he had no further reason to maintain a distance.

But, whenever he looked at her, all he could see was a _vampire._

The vampires whispered amongst the humans in terror: Ravenous, hungry, heartless, inhumane.

Eyes solely focused on him in hunger, desperation and _need._ His own confusion, at first, but then that cold, creeping comprehension as her face contorted. As she _hissed_ and _growled_ at him. The way she had lost all control; been driven to her most basic functions. As her _teeth_ began to extend, and the shock. The disbelief. The way that time seemed to slow down. The way Corazon’s voice echoed in his head: _“We **don’t** turn children.”_ And then that realisation fully sinking in. Just as her _teeth_ might into his flesh. And his _own_ desperation. The adrenaline coursing through him, strengthening him. He _couldn’t_ let her win. _Couldn’t_ let her press forward. His hands - they were the _only things_ keeping her from feeding on him. He could _feel_ her breath on his face - mere inches away. Close. She was _too_ close.

Food. That was all he was to her. A meal to sustain her into the next day. He was not another person. Not a living, breathing being. No. He was food, and she was hungry.

And even then, even as Corazon had separated her from him, she was hanging there, by her ankle, flailing and hissing and _trying_ to escape his grasp to get to her _meal._

In those moments, she had lost all humanity. Blinded by her need to feed.

And Law just _could not_ forget that.

It was a harsh wakeup call. It only _reminded_ him of the environment he was in. That Doflamingo, that Corazon, that - probably - many of his crewmates were vampires. That _he_ was human.

He had dismissed that. Dismissed the _danger_ he was actually in. Forgotten just _what_ they were and just _what_ they **ate.**

They went about it so... civilly. The blood they consumed was integrated into food, into wines and juices. It was never obvious. Disguised to hide their identities. Never did they openly consume directly from a human. Teeth hidden and withdrawn. They acted as, and appeared to be, humans.

Of course, Law knew differently, but that knowledge never truly sank in. Not until... _Sugar._

Perhaps some of it, too, did stem from the _similarities._ Of just _why_ he knew.

For he, too, consumed blood on a regular basis. His very survival was dependant on it. He _craved_ and needed it, just as they did. Except, for different reasons, and for a different _kind_ of blood.

_Normally I **never** let my vassals become... hungry._

Sure, it wasn’t _hunger_ that drove him, but the similarities were almost startling. That he was, all but in name, just like a vampire. That he, too, was being _provided for_ by Doflamingo. Just from a different... source.

And certainly, yes, Law knew that eventually he _could_ escape the confines if he so desired. (Of course, dismissing the fact that his body quite literally would not survive without the support.) But there was that _thirst_ within him. One that could only be satisfied by the blood of a pure-blooded vampire. One that he had tasted once upon a time. Tasted and _acted upon._

Law knew exactly what it was, but at the same time, there was _nothing_ he could do about it. He was addicted. Addicted to the strength it gave him. That rush of adrenaline and euphoria. The _life_ it gave him - both literally and metaphorically. And those physical dependencies were only exemplified by just how _literally_ he needed it; by the mental addiction of life. That he knew, all too well, just what would happen to him if he stopped.

Thus, it had driven him, just as it had driven Sugar. It'd driven him to wield a knife and find _any means necessary_ to draw the blood that he _needed to survive._

Perhaps, if he had known how benevolent Corazon really was, he would have been a bit more... civil about the situation. But, he hadn’t, and so he wasn’t.

...he wondered just _how_ Corazon could stand him after that. After seeing him in that state. Needy and desperate. Violent. Acting in the only way that he knew how.

But, Corazon had.

Maybe one day he, too, could face Sugar again.

.xxx.

It seemed that they would be docked here for a few more days. A lengthy supply run, because their future would soon be unpredictable. So, Law decided that he would explore some more of the island. He hadn’t really had an opportunity the last time he was out, after all; he’d been too angry at Doflamingo to enjoy it.

And yes - _yes_ \- it **definitely** was a way to avoid Sugar.

_“You should be ashamed of yourself!”_

As Law wandered about, he could hear some voices off in the distance. Part of him said that he should ignore it. This wasn’t his business and he came out here to relax, _not_ to get involved with the civilians.

Now, there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

_Oh, great,_ Law thought, _somebody’s getting a beating._

He should just ignore it.

_“You can’t even follow simple orders, can you?”_

_“You’re supposed to do as we tell you!”_

Law tried to ignore it, but their voices were so **loud.** They hit _too_ close to home. They were turning his stomach. They were only making him think of his possible fate. All that it would take for Doflamingo to...

_He can make me do anything. **Anything!**_

**This** wasn’t what he came out here for, dammit! He wanted to _forget_ about that. Forget about vampires and blackmail, and the fact that he had no fucking choice in the matter anymore, and that...

But some fucking _idiots_ thought that _here_ and _now_ was a perfect fucking time and place to bully somebody else!

...maybe he _should_ get himself involved. **Beat** those fuckers up for ruining his day. And then he could get some peace and quiet and-

_“You white monster!”_

Oh. **Oh.** Those bastards were definitely getting it now. Not only did they fucking remind him of his current predicaments, but his past ones as well? The past he didn’t want to remember: The hatred. The shunning. The pain. The **war.**

Law rolled up his sleeves, marching over towards where the sounds were coming from.

The scene he had walked into was not one he would have expected: There were two boys about his age, beating up a... polar bear?

What the fuck?

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please stop...”

...wait a minute, was the bear _talking?_

“You’re so useless!”

They obviously hadn’t noticed him yet, continuing to kick the bear.

“Yeah,” the other boy pathetically agreed. “A _freak,_ too!”

Pathetic the sight may be, Law still felt his brow twitching in irritation. Talking bear or not, _nobody_ deserved to be treated like that. To be kicked when you were down, to be insulted all the while.

Law stepped forward. “Oh, really?” He said, drawing their attention. “I do think that I would reserve those names for the two of you.” He wore a smug expression on his face. “I mean, who the **fuck** beats up a polar bear?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, wait. I’ve changed my mind. Useless and freak certainly are fitting words, but I do believe _pathetic_ is more apt.” And Law continued to grin at them. “Ganging up on a poor little polar cub, using uneven numbers to gain an advantage. What? Too _afraid_ to take him on one-on-one? Are you guys _that_ weak?”

Law knew that he was just goading them on, but that was his intent. And it was working. Their anger shifted over to him. Such a _shame,_ though. These poor boys had _no idea_ of the mistake they were making. He did doubt these boys were vampires after all, and injectors were such a rarity.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“ _Yeah!_ ”

Again, so pathetic, so _predictable..._ Law could only roll his eyes at that. They were _too_ easy. If he so desired, Law knew just how to play them.

But, simply because it would take no effort, and more importantly because of just _how_ he knew to play them, he refrained. He would rather do things his own way, after all...

“Your worst nightmare.”

Those words were all it took for the boys to abandon their current victim and charge at him.

And of course, just like their psyches, they, too, were _too easy._ But Law anticipated it. Perhaps if he had been a regular human, the boys _might_ have posed a challenge at best, but empowered by pureblood as he was? _Hardly._

And, as the boys were licking their newfound wounds, Law flopped himself down onto a snow pile.

“What is your fucking problem, anyway?”

He looked over at the polar bear, who had stupidly stuck around. Why didn’t he run away when he had a chance? Oh well, not his problem.

“He’s just a fucking bear. Who the _fuck_ cares if he can talk or not? I mean, there’s weirder shit out there. More dangerous shit.”

“Oh yeah?” A head snapped up. “What do you even know, kid?”

“Yeah, I mean, he _obviously_ isn’t from around here!”

“And,” it seemed they were taking turns talking, “ya _know_ what they say about foreigners...”

Law focused back on the two humans. “Actually, no,” he said, watching them cautiously, “no I don’t. And then, he let his lips curl once more. “ _Do_ indulge this _foreigner_ just what your people say about us. I am mightily curious about your predispositions.”

Shock was the expression that greeted him.

_“Hah?!”_

“I’m a pirate,” Law explained briefly. It was obvious that they did not expect to find another child who was from elsewhere. “My crew stopped here for supplies.”

More shock, but there was another look there. They were starting to feel uneasy around him. A child foreigner was unusual, but they understood immediately what a _pirate_ meant.

Law only let that smug expression grow. “Or,” he continued and cracked his knuckles, “I _could_ beat it out of you.”

And unease rapidly turned into nervousness and fear.

“A-Ah!” It was enough to get them talking. “Th-They say to never trust ‘em!” He was fidgeting, but did not stop. “You never know who they are, or what they want, or _what they carry..._ ”

At the last note, Law felt himself tensing. He was feeling echoes of his past once more. And it was starting to make a _lot_ of sense now...

“Ye-yeah!” the other boy continued, maybe even more nervous at Law’s obvious anger, “I mean - didn’t you hear about the country that got struck with a contagious disease? How the people there were trying to flee from it, carrying the disease with them? Trying to infect _other_ countries?”

Oh. Yeah. _Yeah,_ it was definitely making a lot of sense now. _Of course_ the rulers of the neighbouring countries would spread that rumour. Spread the fear of _outsiders_ to justify their actions. It was making Law sick.

“So they-”

He hardened his gaze on the boys - and perhaps it wasn’t fair to them to face his anger. They, too, were victims of it in a sense, blinded by lies and rumours that were repeated so often they seemingly became the truth. That countries of people were exposed to this.

“They exterminated them.”

His voice, too, was hard. Angry. Full of rage that still had yet to be tamed.

“ **Slaughtered** them. Lining children up against churches, and shooting them down one by one. But not before making them complacent with promises of hope and freedom. Burning hospitals down with _patients_ still alive within them, laying on cots in pain. Hauling their corpses out, beyond the borders to run _tests_ on them and study them... Oh, yes. I know _all about_ Flevance. _I was there, after all._ ”

And, if only to drive that nail in deeper, Law pulled up his sleeves to show the marks littering his arms.

Fear - that was all that was in those boys’ eyes now.

But then, Law scoffed, scoffed and laughed.

“Oh, _do_ relax. If Amber Lead was as contagious as they said it was, wouldn’t you be hearing about outbreaks all over the place? It was just a **lie** planted in your heads so they could justify slaughtering an entire country. The same could be said about the strangers you are so afraid of. We are people, too, just like anybody else. And I’m pretty sure this bear is the same. Right, bear?”

A squawk left the otherwise quiet animal.

“Yeah, you,” Law turned towards him and smiled, “you got a name?”

“I - uhh - Bepo.” And Bepo looked nervous. A little scared, too.

But Law only continued to smile. He even sniggered slightly before he flopped against the snow pile once more. “See?” He said as he looked up at the sky and the snow falling from it. “He’s got a name.”

He could feel gazes upon him, but Law didn’t care and he ignored it.

“And you? You boys got a name? Mine’s Law.”

“Uhh…” There was a moment of awkward pausing. “I’m uh, Shachi. And he’s Penguin, Peng for short.”

Law felt himself burst out in laughter now.

“You’re named after animals, and you beat up a talking one? _You guys_ are the strange ones, not us ‘foreigners.’”

Nervous laughter was the response.

Perhaps it wasn't the most desired response, but it was a start.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this chapter contains scenes from Law’s novel. (Obviously altered a bit to fit my story. Somehow, I made the contents of the novel worse. Whoops!)  
> Sorry for the delay! I had to wait until my shoulder was better to type up this chapter. Also please note this chapter contains blood and a bit of body horror. Be safe!
> 
> Many thanks to @oturai for beta-ing <3
> 
> .xxx. > Time/scene skip
> 
> .+++. > PoV change

Introductions were soon made after they exchanged names. Shachi and Penguin were from a town nearby, although they hadn’t lived there for over a year. They had a shack in the woods that they had built themselves. It wasn’t long after they had built the shack that they’d met Bepo, who had been wandering around aimlessly on the island.

And Bepo, well, he was quite lost indeed. He was apparently from the New World. Through a series of unfortunate events that continued to pile onto each other, he had ended up on the North Blue. A wrong turn here, a wrong ship there had eventually turned into being in the wrong sea.

It was interesting to hear about a ship finding its way into the calmer seas. Of a ship surviving it. From what Law knew, it wasn’t a very easy task. The New World, it was where Raftel was. The second half of the Grand Line. Where the normal was abnormal, and the abnormal normal. Where it only became stranger as you progressed.

The Grand Line, that was their next destination. The first half of it. That was why they were docked here for so long. That was what they were preparing for. And that was why he had met the trio. Met Bepo.

And, this bear, _Bepo_ , he was born there. Born in those vicious seas. Talking animals, they were common where he was from. It only made Law wonder just what else he would experience there.

Eventually, Bepo met the duo known as Penguin and Shachi. Met them, and followed them. For over a year. (And, apparently, never told them his name.)

“I thought we could get along,” he had admitted bashfully. “I thought we could maybe become friends.”

Those words, they struck something within Law.

_Friends?_

Family. That was the word used in their crew. They were _family_ , but of course, Law never truly felt that way. Never felt a kinship towards his crewmates as such. At first, they were a means to an end. Just a way to get what he wanted out of life. And yet - that really hadn’t changed, except instead of getting what he wanted from life, he now received life itself. Baby 5 and Buffalo, perhaps they saw the crew as family. Perhaps even Monet and Sugar. Law, too, had begun to see a possibility of hope and goodness in the world. That was, until Corazon had laid out the facts before him. Until Corazon warned him. And, despite that, Law _did_ want to still believe, want to still hope - to hope it was just some strange sibling rivalry pitting Corazon against his brother.

But then, Sugar happened. Monet happened. And Law could see clearly. He could see just how _twisted_ Doflamingo was. See through his subtle threats and blackmail. The way he would paint it as one thing but mean another. The warnings Law could hear now instead of statements and reasons. The way that Sugar was on the couch, sitting beside a _completely full_ vial of blood when she was obviously hungry. And Monet, too, who was probably just as hungry as her sister, forced to stand there as Doflamingo ‘cleaned up’ her mess. As he shifted the responsibility for his own actions onto her shoulders unnecessarily. (Of Law’s realisation of the Donquixote Family’s vampirism.) Doflamingo, he did not have to do that, but he _did._ (And while, yes, Law understood the necessity of it - to keep his pureblood status a secret, and to ingrain the lesson upon her because if Sugar had attacked anybody _other_ than him, they would have found out - it _still_ could have been done in another way...)

The Donquixote Family - they weren’t his family. No, his family... they were _dead._ Just like his _friends._ They had all burned in the fire that had engulfed his home. They were shot with the very lead that was slowly killing them. (The very lead that was _threatening_ to kill him, only held at bay by the blood of a pure-blooded vampire.)

And suddenly, Law began to realise just why Bepo was the way he was. Bepo had lost his only family: his brother. Gone out on a journey to find him, only to get lost himself. Stranded on an island in a sea that could not comprehend who, or what, he was. And then, once he found people who would actually talk to him, to interact with him, without running away, he clung to them.

Bepo - he was just like Law was: The sole survivor of Flevance. Alone. Shunned by the world. Called names. Told to die...

But, instead of becoming desperate for human interaction, Law had reacted in a completely opposite way: he wanted to destroy it.

It made him think about reconsidering it, and Law told the trio that he would come back the next day, as long as his crew remained docked.

.xxx.

The days stretched on. Nervousness turned into pleasantness. Of course, Law did not dissuade it at first; Shachi and Penguin _did_ deserve a bit of their own medicine after all.

It took a little bit for Bepo to open up. At first, he was quiet. Quiet and calm, smiling and happy to just finally have _friends._ But Law ensured that Bepo was a bit more active. That Bepo stood up a bit more for himself. That Bepo was able to prove to others that he, too, was a person.

The bear was too dependant on others, and Law knew just how bad that could be from being around Baby 5.

Soon, Law found himself _looking forward_ to meeting up with the trio. He found that he _enjoyed_ himself with them.

Found himself _wanting._

They would offer to let Law stay with them in their shack. Offer to share their food with him. Offer smiles and happiness.

However, for the very reason that Law met them, he had to turn them down. He needed to return to the ship. Needed to get back to the family. Needed to get back to the only thing keeping him alive:

Doflamingo, and his blood.

Of course, Law knew that he could last a day or two without his... _rations._ That and he kept a flask with him at all times now. (It wasn’t until the third day that Law would start feeling it. Feeling the _withdrawal._ Feeling the Amber Lead taking over his body once more.) Doflamingo always... _fed_ him every other day.

But, Law couldn’t risk it. Couldn’t risk a _no_ and waste his flask. And, Law wouldn’t risk it either. He did not wish to explain where he was, or why he was there.

Thus, Law always refused the offers, and returned to the ship every night.

(Besides, who knew when they would decide to leave? The last thing he needed was to come back to find the ship, and the source of his livelihood, gone.)

.xxx.

Law was on his way to their shack when he heard a loud explosion.

The sound - it was in the direction of the shack. And he found his legs speeding up automatically. He found his heart racing; his mind coming up with scenarios.

What if? What if?

When Law finally reached the small clearing, he felt _something_ drop in his stomach. Blood - there was blood everywhere. There was screaming - _crying._

The first thing he noticed was Bepo, his white fur matted with blood. Then, his gaze wandered even more. Shachi - there was blooding coming out of him. Out of his _stomach._

Bepo, he was saying something, but Law couldn’t understand - couldn’t _hear_ him. Penguin... _where_ was Penguin?

Already, the rational part of him was saying to attend to Shachi. To tend to his wounds. To _help_ him. But Law found his focus wavering. Penguin. **Where** was he?

And, as if he had just emerged from water, Law began to make sense of the words that Bepo was screaming at him. The muffled sounds beginning to become clearer. He shifted his focus towards the bear, only to see a human _arm_ cradled in those now-bloody paws.

“...boar, and Penguin tried to... bomb... arm...”

An _arm…_ One that looked far too much like Penguin’s.

Law reached out, and grasped Bepo firmly by the arms.

“ **Where** is Penguin?!”

Calm down - he _needed_ to calm down.

Law followed Bepo over to where Penguin was. There were more sobs coming from the older boy, but that relieved Law. Good. Penguin was still alive.

He found himself surveying the scenario once more. The boys were alive, yes, but for how much longer...?

“What the hell is going on?”

Law turned towards the voice, only to see an old man coming upon the scene.

Bepo started going off again, but Law ignored him for now.

“Does that matter right now?!” He yelled out. They could figure out the details later. Right now they had to... had to...

“You’re right, kid. They need to see a doctor...”

A doctor...?

Law found himself recalling the medical books that Doflamingo had shoved under his nose. Recalling the many books he had studied back home. Recalling the lessons his parents told him time and time again. Recalling the hospital.

He looked down at the medical bag he carried.

“There’s no time!” He found himself yelling again. “I have a fair bit of medical knowledge. Is there anywhere nearby where I can operate on them?”

“ _You?_ ” The old man paused before shaking his head momentarily. “The town’s too far anyway; my place is nearby. Come, bring them. I’ll take you there.”

Law nodded before picking up Penguin. “Bepo, you go get Shachi. We don’t have much time to waste.”

.xxx.

“Why did you help us?” Law found himself asking the strange man.

Penguin and Shachi were currently lying unconscious on the floor. He had stitched up the cut on Shachi’s abdomen, and also Penguin’s arm. They, too, had lost a lot of blood, but this mysterious man had offered his own. By some twist of fate, the three of them had the same blood type.

Shachi, he probably would be alright. It was Penguin that Law was worried about. The old man offered him his microscope to fix up Penguin’s blown off arm, but if he screwed up... if he was even _one_ micrometre off... Penguin would not regain the usage of his arm.

Law could have left him armless. He could have stitched him up... but he wanted to help him. Part of it was pride, but another part - the part of him that panicked...

(He ignored that part.)

“Saving the lives of two children is rewarding enough.”

Law glanced back at the two boys. Bepo had left the room to clean himself up. How... how could somebody be so... _selfless?_ The old man, he had donated a lot of blood to the boys...

(It only reminded him, once more, of his own situation. Doflamingo - he wasn’t helping Law selflessly. No, Law knew that there was _something_ planned for him. He just... didn’t know what it was yet.)

“Excuse me if I find that hard to believe.”

“Pah!” The old man scoffed. “Certainly, if the boys make it through I’ll ask them for some help, if that’s what you mean. But this world is all about give and take.” He then shrugged. “After that, we can part our ways, if that’s what these boys wish.”

Law sighed and looked up at the ceiling now. Was it really all that simple?

The two of them fell into a quasi-comfortable silence until Bepo returned.

“...Law, are they going to be okay?”

Law faced Bepo. The bear wore the expression of worry better than anybody he knew.

“I’m confident they will be. I’ll know better in the morning when I come back.”

“Wait boy - you’re the one with the medical knowledge, and you’re just dumping them on me?”

Law flinched. He would stay - if he could. But today... Law clenched his fists for a moment. He had to return tonight. If... if the accident had happened yesterday, or _tomorrow_ even, he could have risked staying. But not tonight.

“I... I can’t stay.” He said and shook his head. “I’m pretty sure you can tell, old man, that I’m not exactly the most _healthy_ of children.” Then, he pulled up his sleeves, displaying the marks he had shown Penguin and Shachi earlier. “I need to get back to my ship. I’ve found a treatment for my disease. It isn’t exactly a cure, but it keeps me alive.”

“...Law’s sick?”

Law closed his eyes at Bepo’s confusion. “Yeah, Bepo, I am. And that’s why I gotta go back tonight. To get my treatment. Can you keep an eye on these two for me?”

Bepo only nodded furiously.

“And you too, weird old man?”

“Stop calling me that! The name’s Volff. And, you know, this only adds onto their bill!”

Somehow, Law had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, the old man was not as bad as he seemed. Bad people never did admit they were extorting people, after all.

At the very least, it put a smile on his face.

“Whatever you say, old man.”


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter :D Sorry, it's a tad bit heavy. Once again, more content from Law's novel.
> 
> Thanks to oturai for the beta~

The two boys’ conditions were up and down for the next few days. Law was worried that they wouldn’t wake up by the time he had to go.

In the meantime, Law had gotten to know Volff a bit more, as well as Bepo. Volff was a strange old man indeed, who wore odd clothes in the middle of winter. He was an inventor of sorts, although with many projects that definitely still needed improvements.

Bepo showed Law this strange compass that he had used back home. In all honesty, it looked like three miniature snow globes, without the snow, and with the arrowhead of a compass. All three were pointing to the south. Apparently, they all pointed in different directions when one was in the New World.

Law took the opportunity to inquire more on Bepo’s trip as well while they waited. Apparently, where Bepo was from was not exactly an island, but a living, moving, giant elephant, big enough for an entire civilisation of people to live atop.

Honestly, Law thought it was quite the ludicrous idea, but even Doflamingo said not to underestimate the Grand Line. There was a reason they were taking so long to stock up here. So, he supposed it _could_ be true. Bepo was a talking polar bear, after all...

Volff didn’t give much information about his past, however. Said something about the past being the past and nothing ‘you younguns’ have to worry about. Also asked if they had any stories to give in exchange.

Eventually, though, Volff had approached Law privately, when Bepo had gone to work in the man’s greenhouse.

“Something’s on your mind... there’s a certain look in your eye, boy, whenever you go to leave for the night.”

Law sighed. He supposed there was no helping it. Bepo was, well, _Bepo._ He wouldn’t have noticed it by any means, but Volff was no idiot, despite how much he acted like one most of the time.

“It’s because I don’t know if I’ll be coming back,” Law admitted. “I’m a pirate. My crew can leave any day.”

There was a thoughtful hum from the old man.

“I do suppose it makes sense that you wouldn’t be with the Marines, being from Flevance and all...” he said quietly. “And I suppose that means you won’t be able to help these boys pay off their stay, either.”

Law gave him an unimpressed look. “Obviously.” He rolled his eyes. “Besides, I’m sick, remember?” And while he hated to admit it, too, he had to. “When they go, I go.”

“...what if these boys want to go with you?”

With those words, with that suggestion, Law felt ice running through his veins. He envisioned them, boarding the ship alongside him. He could hear Doflamingo’s silent laughter, his feigned welcoming smile. Teeth hidden, unlike the ones that Sugar had greeted him with...

“ **No!** ”

The knee-jerk reaction surprised him, and Law found himself flinching at it. Fuck - he usually had more control than that…

Thankfully, the sound that greeted him was silence. As if the old man understood that he had not intended to do that.

Law looked towards the duo on the floor, clenching his fists. They couldn’t. No. Doflamingo would destroy them, he just knew it. And Bepo... Law closed his eyes and shook that thought from his mind.

“Besides; they have to pay you back, right? They can’t come with me.”

Volff gave a soft laugh and slapped Law’s back a couple of times.

.xxx.

Finally, they woke up.

Shachi was understandably weak. Penguin was whom he was more concerned about. But, thankfully, it seemed the surgery was a success. He could move his arm - barely - but he could move it. Only time would tell what the full extent of the damage was.

And now that they were conscious, Law had some questions to ask. Bepo had filled them in earlier that a boar had attacked them, and speared Shachi, while Penguin had tried to use a bomb to blow up the boar.

“If you guys can’t even defend yourselves against a boar, just _what_ are you doing, living alone in that shack for the last year?”

This had to be the doctor in him. That’s all that it was. It was when his father scolded his patients for being idiots. Of course, he was scolding because he cared. As a doctor.

The story the duo told him, though, definitely was not a tale he had begun to fathom. It only made him worry, even more, just what Doflamingo would do to them if they insisted on coming with him, as Volff had suggested.

Slaves. That was what Shachi and Penguin had been. Slaves fed bread and water. Slaves forced to do dirty deeds for Shachi’s horrific aunt and uncle. It made Law’s stomach twist; that dying flame burn once more inside of him. Law wanted to...

Thankfully, Bepo sobbing on them and hugging them managed to tame that flame before it got too out of control.

.xxx.

Law found himself feeling... bad. Guilty, almost. For playing Penguin and Shachi like he had. Toying with their emotions and vulnerabilities. Taunting them. He supposed they did deserve it, a bit, for how they treated Bepo, but now? Well, Law definitely would not do that again. They were... nice people once he got to know them. Bepo and Volff, too.

They were different. Different than the _Family._

It was the way they smiled at him. The way they greeted him. The sadness and forlornness in their eyes when he bid them goodnight.

And yet, Law just didn’t quite know what it was.

.xxx.

“We’re leaving this afternoon,” Law said when he arrived at Volff’s house. “I don’t have much time, but I figured I should let you guys know.”

Shachi and Penguin were at least sitting now.

There was that look again. The one they gave him last night and every night before that.

“Already? But...”

“Yeah,” Shachi interrupted, “can’t you just, ya know, stay, Law?”

“Yeah, being a pirate is dangerous business!” Penguin finished off, after his interruption.

“Stay?” Law bit his lip. He couldn’t exactly tell them the truth, so he had to come up with something else. Something believable and dissuading enough for them to drop the issue. It wasn’t... that he didn’t want to, but he just... he couldn’t. A nice consideration, but out of the question. He simply could _not_ tell them that the only reason he was even alive was because of pure-blooded vampires. Certainly... Doflamingo wouldn’t even hear about it but...

...him being alive? That was it!

“Stay, and risk the governments finding the lone survivor of Flevance?”

Even the boys knew that he wasn’t supposed to be here. They knew that if anybody found out just who he was, they would report him...

No, he had to remain a pirate. As long as he had this disease. Remain a pirate and stay with Doflamingo. With Corazon. Stay with the only thing keeping him alive. Staying here? He _couldn’t._ Even if he wanted to.

“That’s out of the question.” Law shook his head, although he cast a glance towards Volff, who nodded knowingly at him.

“Oh - right...” Penguin said softly.

Again, with that look.

That look warmed him in ways he didn’t understand.

Was it because, for once, somebody _wanted_ to spend time with him?

“Well - why don’t we just go with you?”

That was Shachi with the outburst, Penguin only quickly following.

“Yeah, yeah! I mean, _somebody’s_ gotta take care of us! And you were the one to put us back together!”

“Ah, ah, ah boys,” Volff interjected, “aren’t you two forgetting something? The world’s all about give and take. You boys took, so it’s time for you to give.”

...was Law ever grateful, now, for this old man.

Shachi and Penguin both groaned at that.

Volff had not only given him an excuse, but he had also given him some time to come up with a response. Something a bit more reasonable, and not some pathetic excuse.

“Besides,” Law added on, “if you guys can’t even defeat a damned boar, how the hell do you expect to defeat other pirates, or even _marines?_ ”

Well, at least Law was able to hear them all laugh one last time, even if it was sheepish laughter.

.xxx.

Leaving the cottage was harder than Law would have ever expected it to be. Each night prior it was only a maybe. Maybe he could come back. Maybe they weren’t leaving. Maybe he could see them again. There was always that possibility that he could return and see them again. One more time.

But now... that was no longer the case. Law knew he would not be coming back. There was no longer that maybe. No longer that possibility. His crew was leaving, and he had to go with them. He had to leave the trio behind. And, Law found himself looking back. Looking _behind_ himself far too often - both metaphorically and literally - as he journeyed away from the cottage and towards the shore.

The trip felt far longer than it should have been.

And, despite that knee-jerk reaction when Volff had mentioned it, Law found himself wishing that he had accepted their offers. Found himself wanting them to come with him. But Law knew better. He couldn’t let them come - for their own safety.

Because Law wasn’t blind. He wasn’t an idiot. He saw just how similar each and every one of their pasts were. Monet, Sugar, Baby 5, Buffalo... Even the Donquixote brothers. All of them shared the same trait:

Tragedy.

They had all suffered. Been alone. Been rejected by society. By loved ones. Looking for something, _anything_ , to keep on going. (Or, in Law’s case: revenge while he still physically could.)

And, just look at Bepo: looking for his missing brother, alone in a strange world, _desperate_ for friends. Shachi and Penguin? Orphaned and subjected to use and abuse by Shachi’s remaining family...

Law couldn’t let them become part of the Family. No. If he did, he would be no better than Doflamingo. He had to prevent it. He had to keep it from happening. Law may be stuck in it, but he couldn’t let them become stuck as well. No, he had to protect them from the menace that was Doflamingo.

\--protect...?

No. No, that wasn’t it. It wasn’t that he was _protecting_ them. No, he was just... It was just... Doflamingo just didn’t _deserve_ them. Yeah, that was it. Doflamingo was a bastard. Law was just preventing him from obtaining more lackeys to control like puppets.

Yeah.

He _wasn’t_ protecting those idiots!

.+++.

During the time we had spent on Swallow Island, Law had often been away. Oh, he always returned on time, but he never lingered throughout the day. He didn’t pull pranks with the other children, or spar with them. There also was this... _look_ that he gave Sugar one day which only prompted me to come to a conclusion:

Law was not over the incident that I had interrupted and prevented.

He may have tried to show that he was, tried to dismiss it, but... with that look he gave Sugar, with the distance he was putting between himself and her... the fact that he avoided the entire Family...

But, I must say, I didn’t blame him. It was only natural for a human to react that way after experiencing just what he had. No matter _how_ comfortable they had been with vampires. I can still _hear_ the way he yelped when Sugar bared her teeth at him. _See_ his shaken expression, and the increased franticness of his actions. The desperation...

Law was _still_ human after all... A human, who was exposed to the most feral side of our kind: a savage child hungering for **his** blood.

(Granted, such an occurrence _was_ rare, indeed. Turned-children vampires were taboo, and not typically made. And, for those naturally born as vampires - the pure and half-bloods - we aged naturally, just as humans did. Blood was necessary, yes, but in **much** smaller quantities. We relied more on nutrients to sustain us, and not blood. We still needed to grow and develop, just as any human did. It was really only once our aging process stopped did we start to rely more on blood than food. It was practically _unheard of_ for a naturally-born vampire child to go thirsty. Such an occasion was drastic, indeed.)

Of course, I did suspect that there might be more to the story than just that. Law _was_ avoiding more than just Sugar, after all.

Perhaps, then, it was the acceptance. The acceptance that had been _forced_ upon him. The acceptance of just _what_ he had gotten himself into. The acceptance of my brother’s _true_ nature. And, I _certainly_ had a hand in that...

Yes, Law knew. He knew that he wasn’t getting off scot-free on my brother’s ‘generosity,’ but Law - he didn’t truly _know._ He did not know, and thus, he could not _accept_ it. He didn’t understand. Not until...

Not until my brother showed him what _exactly_ he was capable of.

(Well, it was more of a _taste_ of what he could - and _would_ \- do...)

And thus, Law was forced to accept it. Forced to truly accept my warnings. For his denial - his _hope_ \- was ripped from his hands. It was one thing to know. One thing to suspect. But to _accept_ it?

Law wanted to deny it. I know he had. He wanted to hope. Wanted to think that maybe, just _maybe_ , not the entire world was against him. That maybe, he had a chance at life, at acceptance, at _happiness_. That he did not have to struggle to survive. That, for once, he was able to relax.

He wanted to see the light.

Wanted to see some _good_ in the monster that was my brother.

I understood it. I understood it all too well.

Because, I, too, hoped that maybe - just _maybe_ \- there was something redeemable within my brother.

But, I also know - all too well - just _what_ my brother was capable of.

I was in the very arms of the man he shot dead, after all.


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ages me a little. Have some comedic relief. Last few chapters had been a bit intense. At least, to me knowing the outcome of it all. Haha. And sorry for the delay. I haven't been in the editing mood lately, and I was crazy busy through the holidays.
> 
> And, as usually. Thanks to oturai for the beta!

_I could feel it. Feel as my - **our** \- father’s body shook from each bullet. Could hear his apologies at every shot. Hear his sobs wracking his shoulders._

_“Pathetic, to the very end.”_

_And my brother - **Doflamingo** \- hefted the now-still, silent form of my father off of me and onto the ground._

_“I wonder...” he mused to nobody in particular. “Will the purebloods let me back in, if I give them this traitor’s head?”_

_And, it was then, when my body decided to run._

After that initial parting between us, I had found it hard - impossible, almost - to believe that any goodness remained in my brother. There had always been a small hope, however. There still was, but I dismissed it. I knew better. Which was why I understood just what Law was going through.

He had yet to accept it. Yet to truly experience the horror that was my brother. (And _still_ , he had yet to. My brother, he could be worse - _so_ much worse.)

But, I was at least thankful that now Law understood. That he understood without having to go through just what I had.

(Which was _not_ dismissing the trauma he had experienced. Being attacked by Sugar, and being subjected to my brother’s true nature shortly afterwards... The latter only contributed to Law’s behaviours, I am certain of it.)

There were other things, too. Such as the way he would look at me with this expression on his face that made me curious. It wasn’t negative, but not exactly positive either. It was just... odd. Peculiar. Something I just couldn’t quite place or understand. I could understand anger, disgust or fear. I could understand gratitude, hope, or optimism. But, whatever the expression was, well, it completely baffled me. I hope it did not ruin my efforts with the child, however.

Law, he _couldn’t_ become my brother. He couldn’t follow in his footsteps. Unlike my brother, I _knew_ there was good in this child. I just had to bring it out within him. I had to show him the light. He **needed** it.

.xxx.

Law seemed... solemn as we departed. He was quiet, withdrawn, and reserved.

The one thing I was grateful for, though, with Law’s recent absenteeism, was that it allowed me to finally contact Sengoku and update him on our current progress. Inform him of my brother’s turning of more and more vampires. Of the dangers I felt it put the children in. Of our course: the Grand Line.

The Grand Line. It was the next obvious option, but it was also an end.

If we succeeded. If we ventured past the mountain and escaped our attackers, all hopes of saving the children would be nil. It was my last chance to save these children. To get them into the safe-keeping of the Marines.

Tsuru needed to stop the Family. She needed to win. She needed to save these children. With my own recommendation, of course. Such a task would be difficult, though. Something I would only do once my brother was cuffed.

Because, until my goal was accomplished, I needed to hide behind the charade that I had built for myself. The children - oh, they would hate me for it. Law, too.

It would put a pit in my stomach. To have Law look at me once more with hatred. To have to take up my brother’s mantle. Because, with my brother behind bars... Law would have to remain with me. Have to rely on me, now, to keep him alive.

Sengoku, too, would all but roast me alive once he found out.

I hoped that one day, Law would understand that I did what I had to. My brother - he _had_ to be stopped.

.+++.

Apparently, the Grand Line _wasn’t_ their next stop, as Law initially thought. No, they stopped in at a town just before. There were a few things that only this town carried, but it would only be a quick stop. There were too many Marines around, as this town was a hot spot for aspiring pirate crews. It was not a spot to linger in. They would get what they needed and leave.

For some reason, Doflamingo wanted Law to accompany him. Despite his growing distaste towards the man, Law agreed.

He _only_ knew just **what** Doflamingo could do to him, after all...

They were in a thrift store of some kind. It had maps, gadgets, weapons, and all kinds of odds and ends.

While Doflamingo searched, Law had busied himself looking at the shelves, at the variety of contents. There was also a buzzing in the back of his head, but he ignored it. Probably a growing headache of some kind. But soon Doflamingo grew irritated - or more... annoyed. Displeased. Nothing of any _concern._ Just, not happy that he could not find what he wanted, and so they approached the owner. Doflamingo’s words, however, quickly fell on deaf ears as Law lost interest in the conversation - not that it had interested him in the first place - between his captain and the owner.

...whom was wearing a green hat of some kind. What the hell. The owner obviously spent his days indoors. Who the fuck constantly wore a hat indoors? There was no sun indoors. It was warm inside... Speaking of the sun - that buzzing was getting... louder. Law shook his head to dismiss it again, and focused back on the hat issue. There was another one - on the coat rack by the stairs. Flowery. Perhaps it belong to the owner’s... wife? Who was obviously upstairs. At least she had more sense than the owner. Seriously. Who the _fuck_ wears a hat indoors all day? Law’s eyes began to wander a bit more, his attention drifting once more, the conversation entering that background noise. The one that _kept_ building. It wouldn’t... leave him alone. It was demanding his attention. A... _something._ He couldn’t place it. It was pulling him. Closer. _Closer._

It wasn’t... words per se, but a feeling. A sense. Something drawing him in.

“Law?”

Doflamingo’s voice registered in the back of his mind, but Law took no heed of it. No, there was something _more important_ calling his name, even if he couldn’t quite make out the words. Couldn’t hear it with his ears, but with his gut.

He could feel it strongly now. Close. He - it - was so close now... Tangible, almost... He could just _reach out._

“Oi!” A worried yelp left the owner. “Kid! You don’t want to touch that sword!”

\--a... sword?

Law’s attention snapped back and he focused in on just _what_ he was doing: he noticed that he had moved a fair distance since Doflamingo had begun to talk to the owner, and towards a sword, his hand outstretched, fingers almost brushing against it. A sword on a shelf. A sword. Long, _very_ long, a guard decorated in fur, a sheath of black and adorned with white plus signs... or crosses of some sort.

“Huh?”

He found himself staring at it, seeing it, really, for the first time. Just... what had come over him? He pulled his hand back and stared longer, finding his eyes being drawn to it, almost magnetically. Ah... yes. There it was again. That static. That... buzz deep within him. That pull. This. This sword was the source of it. It was... _drawing him in._ It was as if the sword... **wanted** him.

And, it seemed the feeling was mutual.

(Odd. It was so odd... to be wanted. To want in return. Odd, and yet... it only reminded Law of Bepo. Of Shachi. Of Penguin. Of that knowing smile from Volff. And it left a hole. A _cave_ of yearning. Law, he _wanted_ to be wanted. _Wanted_ to satisfy those wants. He supposed he would have to settle, settle for a sword, but perhaps that was enough, for now.)

“I said, kid, that sword is--”

However, a voice hollered out from above them, cutting off the shop owner.

“Are you trying to sell that cursed sword again? _Caaarl_ , that kills people!”

“Argh! I’m not--” Carl, apparently, shook his head and sighed. “Listen kid, that sword’s cursed. As my hon said, it always results in the owner’s death. You don’t want something like that.”

But, he _did_ want it. He wanted the sword, and the sword wanted him back. What did it even matter if it was cursed? Law was a dead man walking, anyway...

“So?”

It was... hard not to turn his attention back to the sword. It was practically buzzing beside him.

Doflamingo, however, had moved to his side during the conversation and looked down at the sword, and then at Law.

“You like it, no?”

Law found his gaze going back to the sword as he nodded slightly. He...

“But _sir!_ ” The shop owner interjected. “You cannot possibly... I mean, _look_ , the sword is longer than he is tall!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Law could see a smirk gracing Doflamingo’s face and he resisted a shudder, instead inching a little closer to the sword.

“He’ll grow into it - _won’t you_ Law?”

And now, Law found himself swallowing deeply at the implications. Found himself hating Doflamingo even more for it. But, he nodded again. And then he found his arms full of a sword that was indeed longer than he was.

“Then it’s yours. Here, kid.”

But Law hardly heard those words as emotions seemed to whirl within him. And the anger that had been there seemed to vanish within them. Because he - no, the _sword_ \- was content.

.xxx.

It wasn’t long after they had left the shop that they got a call from the ship.

“Tsuru has been spotted!”

That - that was the marine that had been on their tails for years. She had not been lucky for the last little while, but it seemed she had figured out just where they were headed. But, then again, it probably was obvious enough. Part of him worried if Volff had somehow contacted her, but then he remembered one thing the old man had said:

_“I don’t side with justice, either.”_

“ _Of course_ she has...” The words were muttered with distaste and annoyance. “Come, Law. We have one last thing to pick up. Meet us on the North Coast!”

One last thing? Was that the thing he had been talking to Carl about?

“That store did not have everything we needed,” he explained. “But he did point us in the right direction.” And Doflamingo only walked faster, mumbling under his breath as he cursed Tsuru. “...in the Grand line, regular compasses do not work. Instead, we will be using a log pose.”

As Doflamingo explained, Law found himself remembering Bepo’s strange compass; his strange unbelievable tales of weather, of directional challenges, of the giant walking elephant. Were they _really_ all true? Yes, Bepo did not seem like the type to lie, but it had been so difficult to imagine, never mind even believe. But Bepo had mentioned the fact that regular compasses did not work, and here Doflamingo was, saying the very same thing. And, definitely, if regular compasses really did not work in the Grand Line, Bepo getting lost made a _lot_ more sense.

Those strange globes... was that the log pose that Doflamingo was talking about and looking for?

And then, there was this _thrumming_ coming from the sword. A... sensation - no, more of a feeling. Giddiness. Amusement. What... what was so amusing...? He could feel the emotions filling him...

“ _Law._ ”

Doflamingo’s hissing voice shook him a little back into the now.

...just _what_ was that?

“We _need_ to hurry! Here, let me carry that for you. It’s only slowing you down.”

And, instantly, that amusement was gone. The giddy feeling had vanished. Instead, what had replaced it was anger. Anger and fear and this overwhelming _possessiveness._

“ ** _No!_** ”

The sword. It - _she_ \- was _his!_ He backed up and pulled her close to his body, his eyes narrowing into a glare. Only _he_ could hold her. And, besides, who knew _when_ Doflamingo would return the sword to him? The bastard had withheld things of **utmost** importance before - according to Corazon - so what then, of a sword?

“ **Don’t** be ridiculous, Law.” At those words, Law had realised that no, the command from earlier was not a suggestion. He could _feel_ the glare being directed back at him. “Give. Me. The. Sword.”

Law was torn. Everything inside of him was telling him _no._ To not give up his sword, but at the same time Law also knew what the possible ramifications of his disobedience might be. The sword, while very much desired, was _not_ a necessity. Unlike the _other_ ‘gifts’ he received from Doflamingo.

So, very reluctantly, Law held out the sword.

“Smart kid.”

And, he took her into his arm before he quickened his steps. “Now, _keep up_ this time.”

Solemnly, Law followed. Although, he did relish in the _anger_ that was wafting off his sword. And, that same buzzing from before. The sword, yes, she _wanted_ him.

And, Law wanted her in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, yes that was a llamas with hats reference.


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the awesome oturai for beta-ing as always~ Have a double update guise. Will post the next chapter soon. Also I hope you guys enjoyed Carl from last chapter ahahaha xD

When they approached the ship it was obvious that Tsuru had already spotted it herself. Various crewmembers were at the canons and firing while Baby 5 was waving frantically at them.

“Hold on, kid,” was the only warning Doflamingo gave him before shoving Law against his leg and the ground disappeared from underneath of them. And while Law was not _afraid_ \- merely startled - he clung on regardless. It would have been _stupid_ not to. They were _flying_ through the air, after all! Over the ground, over the sea, before finally over the ship and then they were brought back down. The landing was softer than he would have expected, too. Especially with how fast they flung through the air.

He didn’t have too much time to dwell on that, however, for his sword was shoved into his arms once more, along with the other supplies they had bought.

“Here. Go find Corazon and put these in my office while I deal with this.”

The sword - she was _speaking_ to him again in her own strange way. Not through words but merely feelings. Feelings and sensations and desires. He could feel it. Feel her sensing the incoming battle. Feel her _desire_ to battle. She wanted to feel flesh on her blade and to taste the blood. She wanted him to wield her, to unsheath her blade...

Those desires, they were almost merging with his, so that it was _him_ that wanted to...

But logic fought through. There was _no_ way that Law could wield her. No, not right now. He felt himself shaking his head and looking down at her. “In time,” he whispered gently to her, “one day, I promise, okay?”

And a wave of understanding surged through him. At the very least, she wasn’t angry at him. Law did not want that...

Now, to find Corazon.

.+++.

When my brother and Law had returned from their shopping trip, I had expected them to only have a few necessities. So, when Law had approached me, carrying a sword bigger than himself, I was taken aback.

“Doflamingo says to take these to his office.”

The way he spoke, the tone that he used... it spoke volumes to me. There was reluctance. There was a strange mixture of sorrow and anger. A displeasure. He did not want to.

Why?

Did it have something to do with the sword? No, that _couldn’t_ be. Law couldn’t possibly wield the blade. So why? What had made Law unhappy at the prospect of going to my brother’s office? Perhaps, was it the fact that he would be missing out on the battle? Yeah, that _had_ to be it.

So, I merely nodded at him - we were not alone after all - and guided him towards the office. We went below the decks, and I unlocked the door, opening it for him to enter.

And, I watched him. The entire way he was solemn. Silent. And even now, there was this sombreness to his motions. And, a strangeness. Instead of doing the most logical thing and putting the awkward sword down first, Law had maneuvered the blade so that it was under his arm and he went over to Doflamingo’s desk before placing the miscellaneous items into a drawer. Next, he had walked over to the couch before he paused.

And stopped.

And stared.

His expression was torn. Contemplative. There it was again: that expression of discontentment. Law _did not want_ to put down the sword.

I did a quick cursory of our surroundings, and upon verifying that yes, we were alone, I softly whispered his name curiously.

“I don’t want to.”

The words were said with such confidence. A concrete certainty.

But it still did not answer my questions. Did not offer any clarity to the issue at hand. So, with a sigh, I summoned up my dome of silence and approached him.

“You don’t want to? What are you talking about Law? It’s _just a sword._ ”

His reaction - it was _far_ from I would have ever expected. It was violent. Instantaneous. Shielding.

“No she isn’t!”

His eyes widened, as if paranoid. He stepped back, trying to put distance between us. He was holding the sword protectively. And, finally, his eyes narrowed into a glare, as if daring me to try and take the sword from him.

_...she?_

Okay, there definitely was something going on here that I was unaware of. So, I sat down on the couch and gestured for him to sit next to me. “Law, why don’t you explain it to me?” I kept my voice soft. Kept it open and understanding.

His eyes softened, then, and he joined me.

The explanation both intrigued and horrified me at the same time, but for different reasons. I was wholly unaware that a sword could even have a mind of its own, but at the same time I could not simply _deny_ the claim. I never had been a swordsman, and probably never would be. It was not my forte. And, well, knowing me I would probably impale myself on my own sword. So, perhaps it was a good thing I never did plan on picking up a blade. And, certainly cursed swords were an exception to the rule. Perhaps they were cursed simply _because_ they had a personality. (And said personality clashed with their wielder’s, thus resulting in their owner’s death.)

It was the fact that my brother had bought Law a sword, however, that was more concerning than a talking, feminine sword. The sword could very easily become an object used against Law. Used in ways that were _more_ damaging than withholding blood from him. Law obviously _wanted_ the sword, and if my brother was aware at just how _deep_ that desire ran... With how _attached_ Law was to the sword... Already, Doflamingo had hinted at threats, and I knew that he would act on them if he so desired.

And now, now I understood just _why_ Law was so reluctant to leave the sword here. But...

“I can understand your hesitation, Law,” I said softly to him. “But if you refuse to leave the - _her_ here? You will only be letting my brother know just how much you want her. You will be giving him _even more_ leverage to use against you. He suspects a bit of it already, but do not give him credence.”

And Law, he sighed and looked down at the blade, clutching her tight enough that his grip shook.

“Y-yeah. You’re right, Corazon.”

I smiled sadly at him and stood up before squeezing his shoulder and returning to the entrance.

And Law stood up, whispered something that I didn’t quite catch, before placing her on the couch, that torn expression back on his face once more. Then, he followed suit before looking up at me curiously.

“...Corazon... you... you don’t think I’m crazy.”

Part of me wondered if maybe my brother did something to prompt that comment, or if Law, himself, thought it was crazy. But I merely shrugged. “I don’t use swords, Law,” I simply stated. And, hey, we were about to go up a stream that flowed _up_ instead of down, so a talking sword? Completely plausible. “Besides, there are crazier things out there, Law.” Then, I flashed him a smile and ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, like giant elephants...” I heard him mumble.

...what?

But then, he smiled back at me. “Thanks Corazon!” And then, he ran outside, and off to the decks.

I could only shake my head as I dispelled my dome, following slowly in his footsteps.

Hopefully, just hopefully, Tsuru had Doflamingo in shackles by now...

.xxx.

They were still fighting when we arrived on deck. As I looked around, however, it did seem things were relatively evenly tied: Doflamingo and the crew were keeping Tsuru and her Marines at bay, but I could see other works in the process. My brother’s goal was not to _win_ against Tsuru. No, it was to bide enough time until we reached Reverse Mountain. To keep her at bay until we were sucked in by the streams.

When my brother did notice us, he began to bark orders and Law had run off, obedient to them. And myself?

Well, I may have tripped up a few more times than necessary, but it was not as if anybody had even noticed...

.+++.

The battle had exhausted all of them. Corazon especially. He had been sitting off in a corner, smoking with his eyes closed. Exhaustion was written all over his face. There was something else, too, but Law couldn’t place it. Silently, Law moved and sat next him, leaning back against the ship as well. He closed his own eyes, relaxing beside the other, merely shrugging once he felt eyes on him.

A small part of him wondered then if rest was the only solution to Corazon’s predicament? Did vampires function that way as well? Or, would human blood revitalise him? Certainly, Law did suppose that pureblood _did_ revitalise him - but it was more of a temporary boost of power. And, his body was already addicted to the current levels so he did not need to worsen the issue at hand. But... Law really was not too certain just what human blood did to vampires. He knew they needed it (all too intimately...), but _what_ did it do for them? Was it simply... _food_ , or something else?

Soon it was footsteps that interrupted his thoughts, but Law did not open his eyes. No, not yet. It wasn’t until he heard a voice directed at him did Law open one eye attentively. Diamante was here.

“Doffy tells me you’ve picked up a sword for yourself.”

Law tried not to roll his eyes at the pride he heard in the swordsman’s voice. He didn’t pick up a sword because he _liked_ battling with swords! He just... she had called to him, and Law was quite alright with answering that call. Law knew he probably should have expected this to happen. _Of course_ Doflamingo would tell Diamante that he had decided to use a sword to battle. Which was the only obvious lead to what was happening now: Training. That was the only reason Diamante was here.

For, the sword style that the executive had been teaching him was a far cry from the style he would he use once he wielded _his_ blade. For no amount of growing would enable him to use her in the way he had used other blades in the past.

“Yeah.” Law grunted, figuring he _probably_ should reply. Then he opened his other eye, because from the expression on Diamante’s face, the training began _now._

Sheesh, couldn’t he get a break around here?

.xxx.

Well, training wasn’t the first objective on the board it seemed. No, Law had followed Diamante only to end up in Doflamingo’s office once more. And, once he took at look at his sword, a whistle left him.

“Kikoku, huh?”

Kikoku? Law watched the executive and blinked. Then, he glanced at his sword, and he could only feel the emotions wafting off of her once more. They were dull, for he was not holding her, but he could understand them even so. She seemed satisfied. Happy. Content.

So, Kikoku huh? That was her name?

A hearty laugh jolted Law back to glancing up at him.

“So, how tall was your dad, kid?”

How... tall? Law paused for a moment. “My dad was around six feet, I believe? Why?”

For once, thinking about his father hadn’t hurt like it normally did...

And Diamante hummed thoughtfully and nodded. “Alright. Let’s go down to the weapons room. If your dad was around six feet, you probably will be too. We’re going to find you a weapon that will be similar to the ratio between you and Kikoku once you reach your full height.”

Law could only keep following. He forced himself not to look back at Kikoku, for he could feel Doflamingo’s gaze on him as they left.

He couldn’t give the bastard more leverage...

.xxx.

When they finally had picked out a sword for Law, the ship had begun its descent down Reverse Mountain.

“Lesson number one, kid: keep your sword on you at all times.” And, then Diamante pushed Law out onto the deck as the chaos ensued, another hearty laugh leaving him.

Internally, Law found himself swearing. Because, how the fuck was he supposed to do anything if he had to keep one hand on his blade? It was too big for him to put into a holster of any kind...

“Oi, Law, can you give me a hand over here?”

It definitely was harder than he had anticipated, and more than once Law found himself precariously balancing the sword and other tasks. Eventually, however, they were greeted by a whale, and...

...seriously, what was it with old men and unusual fashion senses? This man reminded him far too much of Volff. Crazy coloured clothing that did not match each other _or_ the weather. Were they related or... was there just some unusual fashion craze back in the day?

Law couldn’t quite decide, nor could he really ask, either.

Diamante, however, dragged him away and decided to have him practice swings and drawing his blade now.

But, Law could only keep seeing that strange man out of the corner of his eye and he felt a yearning. Volff... Bepo... Penguin... Shachi... He missed those guys. He missed the laughter shared between them. Missed that... _freedom._

“Law! _Concentrate!_ At this rate, you’ll never be able to wield Kikoku properly!”

Once more did Diamante’s voice bring him back to the present.

Kikoku.

Yes, at the very least he had her. Had _one_ friend. Somebody who _understood_ him. (Although... Corazon didn’t judge him either, despite how crazy it sounded...) Soon enough, soon he would be able to wield Kikoku. Hear her talk and speak to him constantly. Hold conversations... He just had to grow a little more.

Just had to _survive..._


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennjooooooy it.
> 
> While it lasts >D

The Grand Line was even crazier than the rumours played it out to be. Indeed, the seas were unpredictable, the weather changing with a drop of a hat, and sense of direction practically nonexistent. Getting lost was easier than remaining on path, and it only made Bepo’s story that much more believable. Although, there still were some things that had not yet been answered, or even things that seemed to be more like hyperbole than reality. But, there also was the fact that Bepo was from the _New World._ He was from the second half of the Grand Line. Certainly, the further one progressed, it was logical that the journey would increase in difficulty.

_”There was that one storm we had... I remember everybody was concerned that the hail would knock Zunisha out. The ice chunks that fell from the sky were larger than we were...”_

_Law only watched as Shachi and Penguin protested in disbelief. That there was **no** way that hail could grow to that size. Part of him agreed with them, but then again, they never had been anywhere else than North Blue. And, he only remembered the cautionary tales about the Grand Line. That it was not a place one should underestimate... So he gave a little credence to Bepo’s stories, even if they **did** seem a tad extreme. So, he simply told the two boys to shut up, and let Bepo tell his stories._

So, when storms came out of nowhere, when there was suddenly a tornado when there was not one before, Law was not taken by surprise. Moments of panic, of shock, however were unpreventable, but manageable. Regardless, however, it still baffled Law: that one part of the world could be so _vastly_ different than the rest. That compasses did not work. That the weather changed more frequently and faster than anything he had seen before. How towns, so close to one another, could be so vastly different in regards to weather. From his knowledge, the four other seas (North, South, East, and West Blues) were similar enough in nature. They followed four seasonal patterns, although some longer and more extreme than others. The weather was predictable and manageable. And you could always tell where North was. And yet, there was the outlier: The Grand Line. A dangerous sea that only the bravest dare to enter.

And yet, despite that danger, Law also found the challenge... _fun._ Entertaining. It broadened his horizons, increased his knowledge. Every day was a new lesson learned, a new hurdle conquered.

Perhaps, part of it was the fact that he was still a child. That the responsibilities of the crew lay not on his shoulders, but others’. He was not in charge of any one thing in particular. Not their next destination. Not their health. Not their food. Not even the safety of another. Certainly, yes, Law had helped in those fields when needed, but it was ultimately not his responsibility.

He was responsible for himself. To protect himself. And, namely, to _learn._

They _all_ were. Baby 5, Buffalo, and even Sugar.

But, Law also knew that that would not last for too long. No, soon he would be burdened with more and more responsibilities. For, was he not the one whom Doflamingo had chosen to come with him? Was Doflamingo not explaining things to him? Teaching him?

_In seven years, you’ll be my right hand man._

Doflamingo had high hopes for him. Wanted him to be his successor. Of course, Doflamingo was not fully aware of Corazon’s... _interference._ Or, well, Law assumed as much anyway. Unless Corazon was a test that he was, ultimately, failing, but Law highly doubted that. Besides, it was not as if Doflamingo _needed_ his trust... The bastard had control of whether or not he lived, after all...

So, training was a priority. Diamante was the executive he trained the most with. Daily sword sessions, developing his own style. Diamante may not fight the way he did, but he was still very knowledgeable. Able to tell if his form was wrong. If there were holes in his offense or defense. To correct it and work on the details...

Of course, he still trained with the other executives as well, but mostly to keep up the basics and enhance what he already knew. To be honest, _all_ of them did, specialising into their own areas as time went on by.

He spent time with Corazon too, although those sessions were mostly the other shoving medical books down his throat. That, or the idiot would come up to him with his most recent injury, a smile on his face, bandages and other medical supplies on hand, silently telling Law to _fix him up._

And _speaking of Corazon..._ Aside from the times that he had been encouraging Law to continue studying to be a doctor, he was rather... morose ever since they had reached the Grand Line. That tired, serious expression that he had seen on his face after the battle had become a constant. It worried Law a little, and he wondered just _what_ was going on in the executive’s head. There was little opportunity, however, to have much conversation. Much of their time was now spent on the ship, and not on islands, so it was a fair bit more difficult to spend time alone for the other to _speak._

But, on the odd time they _did_ speak, Corazon had never dismissed his feelings in regards towards Kikoku. Had never denied the bond he had with her. That intimate, strange, unique bond. That he could hear her, even if he couldn’t understand her words just yet. That he could feel what she felt through his own emotions. That _she_ chose him, not him choosing her. Corazon never once told him it was impossible. That it was improbable. That he was being delusional. No, Corazon nodded, he smiled, he _accepted_ it, even if he did not fully understand it.

Of course, Law knew that, perhaps _Diamante_ of all people might understand it. He _had_ been the one to suggest that Kikoku had been the cause of the rather peculiar disasters that had started coming their way after awhile...

_”That's the third disaster this week and it’s only Wednesday! I know this is the Grand Line, but isn’t this getting a bit ridiculous?”_

_The executives and a few of the other senior members of the Family had been debating the string of catastrophes that had struck them lately. Freak storms, objects - quite literally - falling out of the sky and nearly crushing them, and the one night where their navigator had somehow nearly led them straight into a Marine Base overnight._

_Law had been walking by Doflamingo’s office just then, when Diamante had called him on in._

_“Ah, Law. Perfect timing. Come on in, kid.”_

_While Law would rather not, he supposed he probably should listen. Besides, being in Doflamingo’s office also put him closer to Kikoku, even if he couldn’t hold her. Merely being in her presence was... soothing. So, silently, he entered, looking curiously up at Diamante._

_There was a pause from the executive, then he hummed thoughtfully and nodded. “Yes, yes. Hm. That makes some sense now.”_

_...what was he going on about?_

_“I doubt any of you noticed, but the instant Law entered the room, the atmosphere relaxed a bit...” Then, Diamante turned back to him. “Law, when was the last time you spent time with Kikoku?”_

_Law blinked at that. The atmosphere was oppressive? He hadn’t noticed it, but he supposed he wouldn’t have if Kikoku was the source of it all. She always greeted him pleasantly. “A couple weeks, I guess?”_

_“Diamante, are you trying to say the **sword** is the source of all of our troubles? **Don’t** be ridiculous! It’s just a damned sword!”_

_...from the look on Diamante’s face, Law knew he felt that wave of maliciousness, too. In fact, it seemed everybody in the room felt a little uneasy, even if they did not believe Kikoku was the source of it._

_Thankfully, that wave did not last too long, for the other swordsman quickly grabbed Kikoku from where she was stored and tossed her towards Law._

_And he caught her instantly, holding her close. He tried to not look **too** protective of her, but it was also what she wanted, too, and he needed to calm her down._

_“Doffy, why don’t you let Kikoku spend a bit more time with Law? This **is** a cursed sword we’re talking about, after all. They are said to cause only ill fortune.”_

_Doflamingo only shrugged. “What’s the harm?” he simply said. “Alright, away you go, Law. Go spend time with that sword of yours.”_

_Law ignored the sounds of disbelief coming from the office, and tried to keep the smile off his face. At the joy Kikoku felt, Law wondered: was she aware of his circumstances and that he enjoyed spending time with her, and so she did this purposefully? Or, perhaps, was she just merely selfish and wanted to spend time with him?_

Of course, despite all of that: Diamante was no ally. No. He was Doflamingo’s man, through and through. Law could not trust him, not with anything that Doflamingo could potentially use against him. He only remembered Corazon’s warnings. From their initial conversation, to the one when he first put Kikoku down. Just because somebody understood, did not necessitate trust.

But, Corazon... Law found that he could _trust_ him. Little by little. Day by day. And, part of that reason was because Corazon _did not_ understand. Because Corazon had _faith_ in him, and believed him _despite_ the lack of understanding. That he accepted this otherwise preposterous claim without any proof of the fact. And, _because_ he accepted it, he only further pressed his point: that Doflamingo must not know more than he needed to. That, if he found out about this, he could only move to use it against him.

And, of course, telling Diamante about it would mean telling Doflamingo about it.

Thankfully, however, it seemed that Doflamingo had... _loosened_ the grip he had on Law lately. The way that he would readily give Law the vial of blood without any foreboding words or looks. Or, at the very least, tell him to go ask Corazon because _he was busy._

Doflamingo, he seemed to be distracted. Too busy concentrating on anything else to even _bother_ using threats to control his actions. Perhaps, Law should have seen it as an insult, but quite honestly? He could care less. It gave him a semblance of freedom he knew he had to take advantage of and enjoy while he still could.

Of course, Law also was not stupid. He was not foolish enough to know that this would last. He knew that his freedom would eventually become restricted once more. And, he also knew that he may soon come to regret his indulgences, as it would only become yet another source of yearning for something he could not have. A forbidden fruit that he had a taste of, but could never truly keep.

There was a reason behind all of this. A reason that would be exposed to the light in due time. And, once it did, well, things would return to normal.

Or, well that was what Law _hoped_ for, anyway...


End file.
